J'aurais vraiment pas du étirer mon bras je crois
by Touhara Naoya
Summary: Luffy montre son pouvoir au mauvais moment et le paye au prix fort.
1. Chapter 1

**J'aurais vraiment pas du étirer mon bras ... je crois.**

 **.**

 **Prologue : Ils méritent bien que l'on fasse des exceptions, mon petit Sabo.**

 **.**

* * *

_ Misérable déchets ! Vous en avez après ma fortune, hein !? Hurlait un noble entouré de gardes et de pirates alors qu'il regardait un enfant aux cheveux noirs en bataille d'un air méprisant.

La situation était désastreuse pour Luffy, Ace et Sabo. Alors qu'ils étaient venus récupérer des matériaux pour reconstruire leur cabane dans le grand arbre au centre de l'île, ils avaient été attaqués par les pirates de Bluejam. Le père de Sabo, un noble de la Ville Haute, était alors apparu avec un groupe de soldats et avait annoncé qu'il reprenait son fils.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dit !? S'emporta Ace en envoyant un regard assassin à Outlook III. Le pirate le maintenant au sol écrasa sa tête aux pieds du noble et du sang gicla, éclaboussant la joue du père de Sabo. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres d'un air dégoûté.

_ Faîtes attention, pirate dégénéré ! J'ai reçu de ce sang de sale orphelin bon qu'à vivre dans ce tas d'immondices, se plaignit-il avant de murmurer qu'il devrait se désinfecter la joue en rentrant alors qu'il s'essuyait avec un mouchoir en soie.

_ Arrête ! C'est moi qui me suis enfuis de moi-même ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça ! Hurla Sabo, bien au-delà de ses limites de tolérance concernant les commentaires horribles de son père.

_ Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Gronda Outlook avant de lancer un regard éloquent au capitaine des pirates. Occupez-vous du reste, pirates ! Ordonna-t-il.

_ Bien sur, Monseigneur, vos désirs sont des ordres, vue la paie à la clé. Nous nous assurerons que votre cher petit garçon ne soit plus jamais dérangé par ces deux-là, promit Bluejam alors qu'il se mettait à sourire cruellement en regardant Ace et Luffy.

_ Hé ! Deux minutes Bluejam ! S'écria Sabo en pâlissant. Père … j'ai compris. J-je …

_ Sabo ! Tenta de l'interrompre Ace.

_ Je ferais tout ce que tu me diras et je vivrais comme tu l'entends, abdiqua le petit blond en baissant la tête alors qu'il faisait face à son père. Alors s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, ne leur fais pas de mal ! Implora le jeune noble en lançant un dernier regard vers Ace et Luffy qui l'observaient avec des yeux ronds larmoyants.

Le père de Sabo ne pipa mot mais acquiesça avant de faire un geste de tête aux gardes de la ville. Ceux-ci saisirent Sabo par les épaules et commencèrent à l'escorter vers le portail menant à la Capitale. Une main surgit alors et s'accrocha à un Sabo pris au dépourvu.

_ Je veux pas que tu partes, SABO ! Supplia Luffy sans s'apercevoir du danger dans lequel il était. Un des pirates avait en effet dégainé son sabre et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur le bras étiré du garçon quand il fut fauché par une balle et s'effondra aux pieds du garçon au chapeau de paille.

_ Ne l'abîmez surtout pas, racailles des mers, ordonna Outlook alors qu'il rendait le fusil encore fumant au soldat juste à côté de lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Luffy et le saisit par la joue. Celle-ci s'étira mais Luffy était quand même plusieurs dizaines de centimètres dans les airs et avait du rétracter son bras.

_ Ah … Lâchez-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Se débattait le plus jeune des garçons tandis que ses deux grands frères regardaient la scène sans comprendre mais tous les deux de plus en plus pâles.

_ Un Fruit du Démon … dit Outlook III avant de se tourner vers un des gardes et de désigner Luffy d'un coup de tête. Emmenez-le aussi.

_ Qu-quoi … mais j'ai promis ! Jura Sabo alors qu'Ace tentait de se débattre pour aider Luffy qui était maintenant tenu par trois gardes qui s'étaient mis à faire des nœuds avec ses membres pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son pouvoir.

_ Ce garçon peut nous rapporter très gros, déclara sèchement le père de Sabo en direction de son fils alors qu'ils s'éloignaient des pirates. Un garçon avec un Fruit aussi intéressant que celui qu'il semble avoir, murmura-t-il avec un sourire qui ne faisait qu'effrayer de plus belle le jeune blond.

A leur arrivée au manoir, Outlook III enferma Luffy dans une cage dans le petit salon alors qu'il amenait Sabo dans sa chambre et lui ordonnait de tout de suite se mettre à rattraper le temps perdu sur ces études s'il ne voulait pas que les pirates s'occupent de son dernier frère. Il fit ensuite appeler un autre garde après avoir congédier les autres pour qu'il lui amène des menottes en granit marin.

_ Relâchez-moi ou vous allez le regretter ! Menaça Luffy alors qu'il s'approchait de sa cage avec les menottes.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Ouais, Ace va vous botter les fesses et me libérer, vous verrez ! Et Sabo aussi ! Hurla Luffy.

_ Hum … Ce serait fâcheux, reconnut Outlook en faisant semblant de réfléchir à la situation d'un air inquiet. Mais … tu sais que je ferais exécuter tes deux frères si tu tentes quoique ce soit, et ça vaut aussi pour eux, avertit-il sur un ton égal. Luffy écarquilla les yeux et ne bougea pas alors que le père de Sabo lui mettait les menottes métalliques. A peine furent-elles en place qu'il se sentit perdre toutes ses forces et fut tenté de se laisser tomber dans les pommes.

_ Qu'est-ce … c'est quoi ces bracelets ? Demanda-t-il d'un air ensommeillé.

_ Des menottes en granit marin, indestructible et ne pouvant être ouverte que grâce à une clé, se vanta le noble. Elles sont spécialement faites pour les démons dans ton genre qui ont des pouvoirs abominables et qu'on doit empêcher de les utiliser pour le bien des gens honorables comme moi.

_ Honorables … vous êtes un monstre ! Comme les bandits des montagnes … sauf Dadan, lâcha Luffy à deux doigts de tomber dans l'inconscience.

_ Je n'ai pas à écouter les mots d'un moins que rien qui sera un esclave dans moins d'une semaine, répliqua férocement le père de Sabo.

_ Esclave … ?

_ Oui, avec ta capture et vu ton Fruit … j'ai le cadeau parfait pour le Dragon Céleste qui arrivera sous peu, se félicita Outlook.

_ Dragon Céleste ?

_ Tu ne sais rien à rien, espèce de déchet, cracha-t-il après la dernière question de Luffy avant de lui mettre un coup de pied dans les côtes. Luffy fut réveillé par la douleur, une douleur qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis qu'il avait mangé son fruit, plusieurs mois auparavant. Moins que rien ! Inutile ! Démon ! Toi et ton ami avez corrompu mon fils ! S'acharna Outlook en matraquant Luffy de coups de pied avant de souffler un grand coup et de refermer la cage en laissant un Luffy à la respiration saccadée se traîner dans un coin de la cage pour essayer d'être confortable malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait.

_ Où est Luffy !? Attaqua Sabo dès le retour de son père dans sa chambre.

_ Je croyais que tu t'étais engagé à écouter mes ordres à la lettre ? Ou dois-je recontacter ce sale pirate et lui demander de trouver une solution plus permanente pour cette déjection que tu considères comme ton frère ? Demanda froidement Outlook III. Sabo serra les poings mais se força à baisser la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

_ C'était si aucun mal n'était fait à Luffy, rappela-t-il en camouflant la crainte qu'il éprouvait pour son petit frère de cœur.

_ Aucun mal ne sera fait à l'autre abomination, sa valeur diminuerait s'il était réellement amoché, signala sèchement son père.

_ Que … qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire, père ? Demanda Sabo sur un ton qui cachait très mal la réticence qu'il avait à être aussi poli avec son père. Outlook décida de ne pas relever, il savait que son fils serait suffisamment intelligent pour vite abandonner ces rêves absurdes de piraterie parmi les rebuts.

_ Moi, rien ? Il sera par contre un cadeau inestimable pour le Dragon Céleste qui vient inspecter le Royaume dans moins de trois jours, affirma Outlook. Sabo leva un visage blême et des yeux embués de larmes vers son père en entendant cela.

_ Le Dragon Céleste …

_ Oui, il vient tout droit de Mariejois, c'est un honneur pour notre Royaume de l'accueillir et les préparatifs seront bientôt tous terminés. J'ai eu l'honneur de devoir m'en occuper moi-même, le Roi a apparemment enfin entendu parler de mes talents inégalables dans l'organisation d'un événement aussi prestigieux.

_ Et … Luffy va être offert à …

_ Les Dragons Célestes apprécient vraiment les esclaves, même si l'esclavage n'est normalement pas toléré par le Gouvernement Mondial. Une exception est bien entendu normale pour les descendants des créateurs de notre Monde, justifia aisément Outlook. Avec son Fruit du Caoutchoutier, ton … ami, prononça avec difficulté le noble, sera un cadeau de choix, capable de se rendre utile de nombreuses façons qui sauront convaincre cet Honorable Envoyé des cieux de la valeur de notre Royaume et surtout, de notre Famille, confia-t-il à son fils avec un sourire satisfait. Il ne vit pas l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de son fils alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Ah … et j'espère que ton autre … ami ne restera pas dans le Grey Terminal dans un vain espoir de pénétrer dans la ville, les gardes ont sa photo et n'hésiteront pas à le tirer comme un lapin s'il montre son sale visage. Et le Grey Terminal sera brûlé par Bluejam et sa bande de sous-races demain, tard dans la nuit, informa-t-il avant de quitter finalement la pièce.

_ De quel droit … susurra Sabo d'un ton venimeux en lançant un regard noir à son père. COMMENT PEUX-TU DECIDER DE REDUIRE QUELQU'UN EN …

_ Il suffit ! Intervint sèchement Outlook. Si tu veux que ces deux inférieurs survivent, tu n'élèveras plus la voix en ma présence.

Sabo regarda alors son père quitter sa chambre en tombant à genoux, ses forces l'abandonnant en réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune carte en main. Il ne pouvait pas aider Luffy, il ne pouvait pas rejoindre Ace … ni même s'enfuir ou refuser la moindre demande de son père, il était piégé tant que son noble de géniteur tiendrait Luffy en otage et pourrait facilement atteindre Ace.

* * *

 _Une idée qui me tarabustait depuis un moment, que j'ai remanié plusieurs fois et qui est fréquemment venue rentrer en conflit avec ma rédaction des autres fics. Donc j'ai décidé de la poster finalement, sous une version qui me convient finalement._

 _Alors je préviens, c'est une fic qui va avoir ses moments assez moches (sans aller au-delà du raisonnable, même si bon ... l'esclavagisme, c'est rarement arc-en-ciels et licornes pailletées, surtout avec du Dragon Céleste dans le lot)._

 _Après, ça reste One Piece, donc même dans les moments 'sérieux' ou 'tristes', on a assez rapidement un retour à la bouffonnerie :D_

 _Sinon, possible inclusion de Harry, je suis pas encore fixé sur la question (je l'aime mon ch'tit Harry Potter :p)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu._


	2. Chapter 2

**J'aurais jamais du étirer mon bras ... je crois.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Ace et Sabo en apprennent une vraiment laide sur le monde dans lequel ils vivent.**

 **.**

* * *

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la capture de Luffy et le retour de Sabo chez les nobles. Cinq longues journées où, pour ne pas avoir à penser et à se poser de questions, Ace avait accepté de travailler pour Bluejam. Tous les jours, il devait porter des caisses étranges et les poser à des endroits du Grey Terminal marqués par des 'X' sur une carte que le Capitaine pirate lui avait donné.

Ace ne savait pas quoi faire à propos de ses frères. Il ne pouvait pas approcher de la Ville Haute, le père de Sabo n'hésiterait pas à supprimer Luffy s'il le voyait traîner dans le coin, Ace savait que le noble ne bluffait pas à ce sujet. Pour lui, Ace et Luffy n'étaient pas des êtres humains, ils étaient de la vermine inutile qui vivait par la grâce de lui et des autres nobles.

Il pourrait retourner chez Dadan … mais à quoi cela l'avancerait-il ? Elle lui demanderait où sont Luffy et Sabo ? Que répondrait-il ? Qu'il avait du se coucher ? Laisser cet enfoiré lui voler non pas un, mais deux frères !? Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sabo soit partit de son plein gré, surtout avec ce qui était arrivé avec Luffy, donc il avait failli deux fois ! Il savait pourtant qu'il aurait du éviter le Grey Terminal à cause des pirates.

Ace était tellement occupé à se torturer l'esprit qu'il ne vit pas le gourdin s'abattre sur son crâne. Il ne se réveilla qu'une bonne demie-heure plus tard, attaché à un poteau dans ce qui restait de l'épave qui avait servie de bateau aux pirates de Bluejam. La tête affreuse de Bluejam et son sourire édenté furent la première chose qu'Ace aperçut. Ne voyant personne d'autre et remarquant que ses vêtements avaient été un peu arrachés et laissaient apparaître bien trop de chair, le garçon crut qu'il allait subir l'une des rares choses qui pourraient encore le faire tirer une larme si elles se produisaient.

_ Maintenant gamin, j'ai été patient et je t'ai laissé te remettre de la trahison de tes deux petits copains. J'ai vu comme tu travailles et tu m'intéresses, que dirais-tu de t'associer à mon équipage ?

Ace soupira un peu, le peu d'innocence qui lui restait n'était pas en jeu … Mais qu'est-ce que ce foutu babouin voulait dire par le rejoindre ? Comme s'il allait devenir un pirate qui fricote avec les nobles et le gouvernement, comme ces, comment le vieux de malheur les appelait-il déjà ? Les Chiche Kebukai ?

_ Plutôt mourir que te suivre à lécher le cul des nobles, répondit Ace alors que, pour la première fois depuis cinq jours, les choses se remettaient en place dans sa tête. Il allait récupérer ses frères, et il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de Goa, des nobles, de Bluejam et de tout le reste !

_ Ça peut s'arranger, morveux, fit Bluejam, pas vraiment surpris par la férocité du garçon. Tu vois, dans les boites que nous t'avons fait porter, il y avait des explosifs et des cocktails inflammables prêts à se répandre dans le Grey Terminal, sais-tu ce que ça veut dire ? Interrogea le pirate avec un sourire mauvais.

_ Vous allez … brûlé le Grey Terminal, chuchota Ace, son visage prenant un air horrifié. Mais et les gens … et Goa !? Ils ne vous laisseront pas faire ! Les flammes passeront les murs !

_ Peut-être, reconnut négligemment Bluejam. Mais qui va m'en empêcher ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé de brûler ce tas de déchets, ce sont les amis de ton pote, les nobles.

_ Mais et vous, et votre navire !? Insista Ace alors qu'il regardait frénétiquement de droite à gauche à la recherche d'un moyen de se libérer pour faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour empêcher ça.

_ Les nobles, en échange de mes bons et loyaux services, vont m'absoudre de tous mes péchés, révéla Bluejam. Moi et mon équipage pourront goûter à la vie dans le luxe dans la Ville Haute pendant que la vermine du Grey Terminal et peut-être même de la Ville Basse brûleront dans d'atroces souffrances, se vanta-t-il en éclatant d'un rire qui fit se dresser les cheveux que le garçon avait sur la nuque.

_ Vous êtes malade … comprit Ace en regardant le capitaine pirate en face de lui.

_ Ça me fait penser, tu avais piqué de l'argent à mon subordonné, l'autre fois. Il m'a parlé d'une cachette au trésor que vous auriez, toi et le p'tit noble, dans la forêt … où est-elle exactement ? Interrogea Bluejam d'un air affamé.

_ Comme si j'allais te le dire, renifla Ace avec mépris avant de voir la crosse du pistolet de Bluejam s'approcher de sa tempe à grande vitesse.

De son côté, Sabo avait vu, le matin même, Luffy être emmené par son père et plusieurs gardes, en direction du palais royal de Goa. Il avait utilisé cette opportunité, alors que le manoir était moins protégé et surveillé que depuis qu'il avait été ramené dans la Ville Haute par son père, pour s'échapper. Il avait questionné plusieurs personnes et tous les nobles, qu'ils soient vieux ou jeunes, étaient au courant pour ce qui se préparait, pour le feu géant qui dévasterait le Grey Terminal et ses habitants aux portes de la ville. Certains avaient même fait part de leur espoir qu'une partie de la Ville Basse y passe aussi. Ça l'avait dégoûté.

Sabo avait donc cherché à quitter la ville, il devait prévenir Ace. De toute manière, son père n'avait pas respecté son accord et avait déjà fait du mal à Luffy, il l'avait vu quand son père avait sorti Luffy du manoir. Son petit-frère était couvert de contusions et de coupures et semblait très mal en point. Jamais le blondinet ne s'était-il senti aussi inutile que quand il avait vu son frère être emmené dans cet état-là alors que lui regardait, enfermé dans sa chambre.

Sabo avait réussi à quitter la ville par la mer, en volant une petite barque sur le quai et en la naviguant dans la baie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de l'autre côté du rempart encerclant la capitale du royaume, la ville même de Goa. De là, il s'était dirigé vers le Grey Terminal avant d'entendre des cris apeurés venir du bateau pourrissant servant de base à Bluejam et ses pirates. Le garçon avait hésité, il devait réveiller les gens du Terminal, le feu commençait et le vent s'était levé mais peu de personnes étaient en train de bouger, de ce qu'il voyait … mais …

_ AAAAAAHHH ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ICI ! Hurla à ce moment-là la voix, bien plus claire qu'avant. Sabo écarquilla les yeux, c'était Ace … Ace qui hurlait à la mort pour qu'on l'entende mais sans appeler à l'aide … du pur Ace, se dit le blond avant de foncer vers le navire en train de commencer à brûler de toutes parts.

Finalement, il trouva son frère après quelques minutes assez tendues de recherche infructueuse dans les restes du navire pirate. Il était attaché à un poteau métallique et semblait s'être contorsionné pour atteindre une vitre et la briser.

_ Oi ! Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Sabo avec un sourire moqueur. Ace sembla se figer avant de lever vers lui un regard empli d'espoir.

_ SABO !?

_ En chair et en suie … répondit Sabo avec un sourire exhibant sa dent cassée.

_ Sabo ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de te voir ! Fit Ace alors que le blond se mettait à découper ses liens. Ace l'enlaça alors. J'ai cru que je vous … que je vous avais perdu, avoua-t-il, ses yeux semblant sur le point de pleurer. Et … où est Luffy ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Sabo baisser les yeux et prendre un air sombre.

_ Mon père veut le donner en cadeau … en faire un esclave. Je me suis enfuis quand il l'a emmené hors du manoir. Je pense qu'il est au Palais, expliqua Sabo.

_ Que … J-Je … Mais c'est interdit ! S'insurgea Ace alors qu'il se mettait debout machinalement et suivait Sabo pour s'échapper de l'épave maintenant presque complètement en feu.

_ Je sais … on en parlera quand on se sera sorti de cet enfer et qu'on sera retourné chez Dadan ! Ok ? Lança Sabo, tentant de remettre les idées de son frère en place. Ace lui mit alors une calotte en lui envoyant un regard noir.

_ Prends pas tes airs, mister, je suis toujours le plus fort de nous deux, c'est pas parce que tu viens de me sauver la vie une fois que tu peux faire ta loi … même si t'as raison ! Faut qu'on sorte de là !

Les deux frères commencèrent alors à suivre le seul chemin pas complètement inondé de flammes qui s'offrait à eux et faillirent plusieurs fois laisser l'incendie se refermer sur eux. Ils réussirent quand même à s'échapper quand Sabo monta sur les épaules d'un Ace presque à bout de forces et trouva la lisière de la forêt qui n'avait pas encore été incluse dans l'incendie à quelques mètres seulement. Là-bas, ils tombèrent sur Dadan et ses bandits qui leur avouèrent qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés et étaient venus les chercher. Ce n'est qu'arrivés à la cabane du Mont Corvo que Dadan se décida à poser la question qui fâchait.

_ Et où est votre frère !? Questionna-t-elle, les renvoyant tous les deux en dépression.

_ M-mon père nous a retrouvé il y a quelques jours, finit par commencer de raconter le blond en haut de forme.

_ Ton père ? T'as un père toi ? Releva Dadan.

_ Oui, un noble de la Ville Haute, révéla le garçon en prenant le temps de regarder les bandits d'un air de défi. Il se prit un coup sur la tête de leur leader qui le regarda avec indifférence.

_ On s'en fout de qui sont tes parents, nous, c'est pas ça qui va mettre de la bouffe sur la table, cracha-t-elle. Sabo et Ace se sentirent, étrangement, réconfortés par cette assurance de la part de la vieille Dadan. Ace avait raconté à Sabo comment, une fois, il avait surpris Dadan et Garp en train de discuter de son père et de celui de Luffy, et comment elle avait parlé de lui comme d'un fils du Démon et de ce genre d'inepties pour lesquelles Ace cassait la figure aux gens dans les bars. Alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec l'autre morveux ?

_ Le traites pas de morveux ! Se dressèrent les deux avant de se rasseoir quand elle les fixa avec un regard noir. Hum … reprit Sabo, mon père l'a vu utiliser son pouvoir quand il est venu me reprendre. Il l'a ramené dans la Ville Haute avec moi en disant qu'il voulait l'offrir et que ce serait un cadeau d'une valeur suffisante pour augmenter le prestige de la famille.

Sabo et Ace virent alors quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé voir. Dadan avait une expression d'intense dégoût sur le visage mais aussi une résignation désespérée qui leur donnait l'impression qu'on leur arrachait le cœur.

_ Merde … Merde, MERDE, MERDE ! MERDE ! Se mit à rager la cheftaine des bandits des montagnes en prenant plusieurs pièces du mobilier et en les lançant contre les murs sans vraiment sembler savoir ce qu'elle faisait mais en ne lançant jamais en direction d'un des bandits ou des deux enfants tétanisés par la fureur qu'ils sentaient émaner d'elle. LES SALAUDS ! LES SALOPARDS D'ENFANTS DE PUTAINS !

Dadan cria ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, ne s'arrêtant que pour haleter et succomber à des crises de larmes tout aussi bruyantes mais beaucoup moins compréhensibles. Dogra et Magra avaient envoyé les autres bandits faire à manger tandis qu'ils retenaient Ace et Sabo d'interrompre Dadan dans sa crise de furie.

Finalement, la cheftaine des bandits réapparut dans la salle principale de la cabane drainée et apparaissant exténuée. Elle s'affala auprès des autres et prit une coupelle de riz qu'elle enfourna sans trop y penser avant de prendre une rasade de saké. Dogra fit un bref signe de tête aux enfants leur signalant qu'elle serait sûrement plus apte à les entendre maintenant et ils s'approchèrent d'elle précautionneusement.

_ Dadan … Pourquoi … ?

_ T'inquiètes pas, oh ! On va le récupérer, hein ! Assura Ace alors que Sabo ne semblait pas aussi confiant que son frère, ce qui se voyait sur son visage. Ace s'aperçut qu'il était le seul à avoir une part infime d'entrain sur le visage et dévisagea interrogativement Dadan et Sabo.

_ Ace … Luffy a été emmené au palais, fit Sabo.

_ Et je me doute qu'il y est pour être préparé pour le Dragon Céleste, envoya Dadan alors que des ombres s'insinuaient dans son regard. Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça gamin, mais ôte-toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête, tu peux plus l'aider maintenant, annonça froidement la femme avant de briser sa jarre de saké quand elle l'empoigna avec trop de force.

_ Le Dragon Céleste … Et alors ? J'en ai rien à foutre, j'irais au Palais et je déboîterais ces connards de gardes ! Je vais ramener Luffy ! Jura Ace, se mettant en colère contre les bandits qui le regardaient avec des têtes d'enterrement. Comme si j'allais abandonné juste parce qu'ils ont des armes ! Moi aussi, je peux prendre une épée ou un fusil ! Avec Sabo, on peut le faire !

_ Ace …

_ Oi gamin, tu crois que j'ai envie de laisser Luffy aux mains de ces monstres parce que j'ai la pétoche ? Demanda Dadan en se dressant de toute sa hauteur au-dessus d'Ace.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été laissé ici, le fils de Gol D Roger et Portgas D Rouge eut peur de la vieille Dadan.

_ J'ai la pétoche, ouais, ils ont eux aussi tous la pétoche, déclara-t-elle sombrement en montrant d'un signe de main les autres bandits qui acquiesçaient, mal à l'aise. Mais si ça n'avait été qu'un raid sur le Palais pour récupérer le p'tit, on y serait allé, on aurait été prêt à braver l'armée de Goa pour le reprendre, je peux te l'assurer, p'tit crétin, jura Dadan en se baissant vers Ace qui la regardait avec de grands yeux. Mais il y a foutu Tenryubito dans ce bordel ! Un putain de Noble Mondial ! Et ça, ça veut dire qu'on ne peut rien faire, fit Dadan avant de reculer et de se laisser tomber sur ses fesses. Dogra, explique, la p'tite crevure n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

_ Hai, Boss ! Er … Ace, commença Dogra. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un Dragon Céleste ?

_ Ça a l'air d'être comme un Noble, vu comme vous en parlez, répondit Ace, tout en lançant un regard anxieux du côté de Dadan. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état mais ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Sa déclaration comme quoi elle était prête à braver Goa pour Luffy lui avait réchauffer le cœur, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir récupérer son petit frère au chapeau de paille … mais pourquoi tant d'histoires …

_ C'est bien plus que ça, murmura Sabo d'un ton hanté. Les Tenryubitos sont les descendants des fondateurs du Gouvernement Mondial. Ils dirigent le Monde et ont tout pouvoir, se dresser contre eux, c'est une mort certaine, ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

_ Comment ça ? Ils ont des gardes super forts ? Demanda Ace.

_ Un Tenryubito peut faire appel, quand il le veut, à un Amiral de la Marine, lâcha Dadan d'un ton agressif.

_ La Marine … et alors ?

_ Le vieux Garp est un Vice-Amiral, un Amiral est d'une puissance comparable à la sienne, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais t'en sortir dans un véritable combat contre Garp ? Demanda Dadan à un Ace qui avait pâli brutalement.

_ Aussi … Que Garp … C'est impossible !

_ Oh si, c'est possible ! Et il y en a trois comme ça, fit Dadan. Pourquoi crois-tu que les Nobles Mondiaux puissent faire ce qu'ils veulent ? Asséna-t-elle en faisant une moue dégoûtée.

_ Mais de toute façon, là, Luffy est au Palais, pas avec le Noble Mondial. Vous avez dit qu'il n'arrivait que demain, essaya Ace.

_ Le Dragon Céleste aura été prévenu au moment même où Luffy a atteint le Palais. La Famille Royale de Goa et les nobles voudront appâter le Tenryubito avec leur cadeau et Luffy est vraiment un bon cadeau pour un Tenryubito, avoua Dogra.

_ Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Ace d'un air confus.

_ Il n'y a pas que Sabo qui a fui quelque chose pour venir ici, se borna à dire le bandit.

_ Pourquoi Luffy serait-il si intéressant ? Questionna Sabo. Ok, il a un Fruit du Démon mais ça ne peut pas vraiment l'aider, il ne le contrôle pas et ne le contrôlera pas avant un bon moment, pointa-t-il.

_ Le Fruit du Caoutchouc, un fruit qui lui permet d'étirer n'importe quelle partie du corps ou orifice … je peux t'assurer qu'ils sauront s'en servir ces bâtards, commenta sombrement Dadan. Sabo et Ace la regardèrent un moment sans comprendre avant de commencer à avoir des flash des diverses activités les plus malsaines auxquelles pouvaient s'adonner les pires ordures du Grey Terminal ou même de la Ville Basse. Ils pâlirent aussitôt quand ils saisirent l'allusion par rapport à Luffy.

_ Non ! NON ! Commença à crier Ace avant de prendre une châtaigne de la part de Dadan.

_ Tu ne peux rien y faire alors tu restes bien tranquille ici, ou je t'attache à un arbre ! L'avertit Dadan alors que des larmes commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux. Le Tenryubito sait ce qui l'attend sur cette île et il ne partira pas sans avoir son petit esclave en caoutchouc, on ne peut rien faire ! Le monde rasera cette île plutôt que de laisser le Noble Mondial repartir bredouille, déclara Dadan devant les deux regards horrifiés des garçons. Certains bandits avaient eux aussi tournés des expressions de surprises teintées de peur vers leur boss.

_ Comment ça raser ?

_ Buster Call, répondit Dogra comme s'il venait de recracher quelque chose de particulièrement horrible. 10 navires de guerre et 5 Vice-Amiraux, le rang de Garp-san, qui vont détruire une île et ne laissent rien derrière eux, ni les gens, ni les bâtiments, ni même l'île elle-même. C'est ce qui arrive lorsque les Tenryubitos sont mécontents contre une île, déclara-t-il avant de leur jeter un journal. C'était il y a tout juste 3 mois, un Noble Mondial a sombré vers Haru, le Royaume du Printemps et ils n'ont pas répondu assez vite à son appel de détresse. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, le fils du Tenryubito était mort et son père dans un sale état. Dès que le père s'est réveillé, il a appelé Mariejois et demandé qu'un Buster Call rase l'île pour montrer ce qui arrivait à ceux qui tardaient à aider et satisfaire les Nobles régnant sur ce Monde.

_ M-m-mais … c'est inhumain, fit Sabo en baissant les yeux vers le sol de la hutte.

_ Parce que tu crois vraiment que ce monde est 'humain', comme tu dis ? Questionna méchamment Dadan. Le Monde est votre ennemi et le sera toujours, retenez bien ça les chiures, les avertit-elle. Et Garp et son obsession de vous voir devenir marines, Tch... Balivernes ! Sengoku et le Gouvernement ne vous laisseront découvrir que le fond d'une cellule à Impel Down ou ce que ça fait d'être décapité, je peux vous l'assurer, révéla-t-elle férocement.

Le lendemain, Dogra leur raconta ce à quoi il avait insisté quand il avait infiltré Goa. Les soldats massacrant les derniers survivants d'un côté, la foule se pressant sur les quais pour accueillir le Tenryubito de l'autre. Celui-ci avait quitté son navire sur le dos d'un esclave, accompagné de deux autres esclaves aux regards sans vie, comme s'ils n'étaient que des coquilles vides ou des robots. Il avait vu Luffy aussi, donné directement à l'arrivée du Noble Mondial avec tout un discours d'un membre de la Cour vantant les usages et qualités d'un tel esclave. Ace et Sabo en avaient été malades, attachés à leur arbre après qu'ils aient quand même tenté, au petit matin, de fausser compagnie aux bandits pour aller libérer leur frère.

Trois jours durant, les bandits durent garder les deux frères attachés à tout moment de la journée alors qu'ils alternaient entre des excuses hystériques à Luffy pour ne pas pouvoir le libérer et des insanités envoyés contre les bandits, le Royaume, les nobles, les Tenryubitos ou même Garp.

Garp … Dadan avait tout de même voulu tenter la seule chose qu'elle voyait peut-être comme une échappatoire pour le petit garçon au chapeau de paille, elle était descendu au village de Fuchsia pour aller voir Makino. La jeune femme avait fondu en larmes en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Luffy tandis que le maire avait failli faire une attaque. Ils avaient ensuite tenté à plusieurs reprises de contacter Marineford et le Q.G de la Marine pour réussir à avoir Garp mais rien n'avait fonctionné, Garp était injoignable.

En fin de compte, le navire du Gouvernement Mondial était reparti, Luffy portant le Tenryubito sur son dos d'un air résigné, selon Dogra, plusieurs marques parsemant son petit corps mais avec son chapeau de paille cachant autant que possible son visage. Quand Ace et Sabo avaient été libérés, ils s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt et n'avait plus montré signe de vie jusqu'à la semaine suivante … quand Garp était revenu.

_ Oi Ace ! Luffy ! Sabo ! Montrez-vous ! Je suis sur que vous mériterez encore une bonne correction quand j'en aurais fini avec Dadan et les autres ! Beugla-t-il en arrivant en vue de la cabane. Dadan sortit de la cabane et avisa Garp d'un regard qu'elle ne lui avait réservé, un regard empli de ressentiment et de colère.

_ ET OU T'ÉTAIS ? ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN DES MERS ! OU T'ÉTAIS GARP !? Tonna-t-elle en se lançant contre lui et lui mettant un crochet du droit qui ne parvint qu'à lui faire tourner la tête vers un Sabo et un Ace sortant de la forêt et le fixant avec des regards assassins.

_ Oi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends !? Demanda Garp en reculant un peu avant de regarder une nouvelle fois les garçons et l'attroupement de bandits. Attendez … où est Luffy !? Demanda-t-il.

_ Luffy ? LUFFY !? Hurla Dadan. LUFFY, IL EST PARTI A MARIEJOIS POUR DEVENIR UN JOUET SEXUEL POUR LES SALOPARDS QUE TU PROTÈGES TOUTE LA SAINTE JOURNÉE AVEC TES AMIS MARINES ! Rugit-elle au visage du Héros de la Marine. UN ENFOIRÉ DE CONNARD CÉLESTE S'EST RAMENÉ LA SEMAINE DERNIÈRE ET UN DES POURRIS DE NOBLES DE CETTE ÎLE S'EST DIT QU'UN GAMIN ÉLASTIQUE SERAIT UNE OFFRANDE ADÉQUATE POUR LUI ! Continua-t-elle alors que Garp semblait stupéfié par ce qu'il entendait. VOILA L'HISTOIRE, MONSIEUR JE SUIS INJOIGNABLE PAR MES PROPRES SOLDATS ET COLLÈGUES ! VOILA, IL N'Y A PLUS DE LUFFY ! PLUS DE GAMIN CASSE-COUILLES ! JUSTE UN ANCIEN RÊVEUR QUI VOULAIT ETRE LE ROI DES PIRATES ET QUI VA SE FAIRE DÉTRUIRE MENTALEMENT ET PHYSIQUEMENT PAR CES ABOMINATIONS CÉLESTES !

_ TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE ! Hurla d'un coup Garp, l'expression sur son visage reflétant la fureur qu'il ressentait et le faisant apparaître bien plus terrifiant aux yeux de Sabo et Ace qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. LUFFY EST DANS TA CABANE ! DIS MOI QU'IL Y EST ! OU IL S'EST ENFUI A FUCHSIA !?

_ Non Garp … répondit Dadan alors que l'homme baissait la tête, une ombre tombant sur son visage. Ton petit-fils est plus sur l'île. Garp la regarda sans la voir un moment avant de se retourner en direction du bois.

_ Qui est le noble qui l'a … offert ? Demanda Garp d'un ton sinistre.

_ Er … c'est mon père, m'sieur Garp … reconnut Sabo en s'avançant alors même que son instinct et Ace lui disaient de courir le plus loin possible du Vice-Amiral vers lequel il s'avançait. C'est ma faute si … il voulait me récupérer et il a vu le pouvoir de Luffy … JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! Éclata Sabo en se jetant à genoux devant Garp, ses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Si je n'avais fui la maison …

_ N'ose même pas ! Intervint Ace. N'ose même pas regretter qu'on se soit rencontrer ! Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, c'est la mienne, j'aurais du trouver un autre moyen que retourner au Grey Terminal pour récupérer des matériaux, on savait que Bluejam nous cherchait ! Et pareil pour ton père !

_ C'est pas de votre faute les gamins, fit Garp d'une voix tendue. Je reviens, annonça-t-il avant de disparaître d'un seul coup. Les bandits se regardèrent avec surprise mais leur boss leur dit simplement de rentrer et d'attendre avec un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

Garp réapparut quelques heures plus tard, un corps facilement reconnaissable sous le bras et un chapeau lui aussi tout de suite reconnut par les autres dans la main.

_ Mon … père ? Identifia Sabo en voyant l'homme détruit en face de lui. Outlook III avait subi un tabassage en règle, c'était évident, il lui manquait quasiment toutes ses dents, avait des plaies ouvertes un peu partout, ses jambes pointaient dans des directions différentes, toutes les deux aussi anormales et douloureuses l'une que l'autre et il était aussi mort que peut l'être une personne.

_ Je vais essayer de retrouver votre frère, je vous en fais le serment, jura Garp avant de partir en coup de vent.

_ Merci, vieille branche, chuchota Dadan en regardant avec haine le corps d'Outlook III. Elle savait que Garp ne pourrait rien faire pour les Tenryubitos … mais au moins, un des responsables avait payé, elle espérait aussi que Luffy mourrait vite … que ce soit esclave ou prisonnier à Impel Down, elle en savait suffisamment pour savoir que la mort était largement préférable. Même si, ça faisait peut-être d'elle un individu froid et sans cœur de souhaiter sa mort ? Elle n'en toucha pas mot aux deux autres gamins, ils le prendraient mal et seraient anéantis si elle expliquait tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'esclavagisme. Un regard échangé avec Dogra et celui-ci avait saisi le corps du père de Sabo et partait l'enterrer pendant qu'elle préparait un cerf qu'elle était allé chassé elle-même. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle laissait cette tache aux garçons en temps normal qu'elle ne pouvait pas nourrir sa bande.

Pour Luffy, comme Dadan le craignait, son séjour à bord du _Cogiteria_ n'était pas vraiment plus plaisant que sa longue interrogation par Porchémy. Le garçon au chapeau de paille aurait mille fois préféré se faire à nouveau mettre des coups de poings avec un gant clouté. Le Tenryubito à qui on l'avait offert avait décidé de très rapidement le mettre au pas, de le dresser. Tous les jours, Luffy lui servait de monture, de poubelle de table, de défouloir et plus encore.

Luffy était pour le moment enfermé dans une cage qui l'affaiblissait dès qu'il la touchait au même endroit que les réserves de vivres du navire. Pour le garçon qui n'avait mangé qu'épluchures et déchets résultant des repas du Tenryubito, c'était un supplice de voir les caisses remplies de denrées alimentaires être ouvertes et fouillées par l'équipage du navire à chaque fois que Saint Jalmack désirait un en-cas ou à chaque repas.

Le Noble Mondial qui avait maintenant Luffy en sa possession était apparemment un perfectionniste, de ce qu'en avait dit son maître-esclave. Selon l'homme, les tests sur son élasticité qui avaient été faits durant le court séjour du Dragon Céleste au Palais de Goa n'étaient que le début. Ils avaient pourtant déjà tiré sur la quasi-totalité de son corps à des endroits très différents à chaque fois pour voir comment fonctionnait son fruit … Luffy ne comprenait pas, il était élastique, il était élastique, qu'y avait-il à dire de plus sur le sujet ?

_ Sortez-le, Jalmack-sei veut que l'on utilise le voyage du retour pour le rendre plus souple, plus élastique et le forcer à plus s'étendre et plus rapidement, en pouvant se maintenir en extension, rapporta un homme au maître-esclave qui hochait la tête d'un air indifférent. Luffy regarda autour de lui, les autres esclaves, une demie-douzaine, chacun dans une cage identique à la sienne, lui envoyaient des regards compatissants. Luffy fronça les sourcils mais ne dit pas un mot, les autres fois, dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, en présence ou non de leur 'maître', il s'était pris une avalanche de coups de fouets et plusieurs entailles à cause du sabre du maître-esclave.

Luffy fut amené dans une salle à l'arrière du navire. A peine entré dans la pièce, Luffy pâlit brutalement, les murs, le sol et même le plafond étaient de la même couleur, rouge. Mais pas un rouge uni, comme de la peinture, non, rouge brique, comme plusieurs couches de sang qui avaient giclées ou s'étaient répandues autour de la salle. A plusieurs endroits, il y avait des menottes et des objets métalliques eux aussi maculés de sang posés sur des tables en bois ou fixées au mur.

_ Commençons donc l'examen approfondi ! S'exclama le même homme qui s'était déjà chargé de tester ses capacités au Palais.

* * *

 _Un chapitre en plus du prologue,vu qu'il est assez court._


	3. Chapter 3

**J'aurais jamais du étirer mon bras ... je crois.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Luffy, pas qu'une monture. Une bonne chose ?**

 **.**

* * *

_ Vous connaissez vos restrictions Zenacht, fit la voix dure du maître-esclave. L'homme en blouse blanche maculée de sang acquiesça d'un hochement de tête distrait et la porte se referma sur un Luffy à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots.

_ Oh oui ! Fit l'homme seul avec Luffy en se tournant vers le garçon d'un air enjoué. Je connais mes restrictions sale esclave puant ! Pas de mort ou de blessure aux séquelles irréversibles ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas Gomu Gomu-kun, Chi Chi-kun saura te rafistoler si je vais un peu trop loin, il travaille dur sur ses pouvoirs ! Ajouta-t-il en arrivant finalement juste devant Luffy.

Zenacht, appelé l'« optimiseur » d'esclave, était celui chargé de rendre les esclaves les plus efficaces possibles dans leur service pour Saint Jalmack et sa famille, avait entendu Luffy. Particulièrement, il s'efforçait de trouver toutes les applications possibles des Fruits du Démon qu'avaient déjà ou qu'ingéraient les esclaves lors de leur captivité.

Pour Luffy, Zenacht était la personne la plus redoutable qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Luffy ne savait pas comment se l'expliquer, même en faisant marcher la partie « Sabo » de son cerveau, celle qui était intelligente et retenait ce qu'on lui disait. Avant de se retrouver capturé, les seules personnes que Luffy n'avait pas apprécié étaient Bluejam et ses hommes, Higuma et ses hommes et les nobles de Goa. Mais là, c'était même encore pire que pour Bluejam ou le père de Sabo, il avait envie à la fois de se cacher le plus loin possible de cet homme mais aussi de le tuer … quelque chose que Luffy n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Pourquoi était-il si … haineux quand il posait son regard sur cet homme ? Sa cruauté ?

_ Tu ne dis rien, tu as peur ? Demanda l'optimiseur avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. C'est bien, complimenta-t-il d'un gémissement qui fit frissonner Luffy. Ça veut dire que ton instinct de survie est vraiment très bon, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui lécher brièvement. Le maître a vraiment trouvé une perle rare avec toi, tu es adorable, susurra l'homme avant que sa langue ne s'apprête à revenir sur le visage de Luffy pour se rétracter d'un seul coup. Mais nous aurons tout le temps pour le plaisir plus tard, commenta-t-il d'un air vaguement déçu en se retournant avec un sourire que Luffy reconnaissait sans mal après deux semaines en compagnie de ces gens. C'était le même que le maître avant que Luffy ne le rejoigne pour la nuit.

L'homme tira Luffy par ses chaînes jusqu'à le libérer complètement avant de se diriger vers l'une des tables qui croulait sous les outils métalliques ensanglantés.

_ Ton Fruit du caoutchouc est vraiment intéressant, j'aimerais tester ses limites, déclara Zenacht. Mais avant, peut-être as-tu des indications à me donner, mes autres auscultations et tests n'ont malheureusement pas pu se faire lorsque tu étais conscient.

Luffy se contenta de lancer un regard indifférent à l'homme en blouse et celui-ci laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

_ J'aime quand ils résistent, j'espère que tu vas garder cette force mentale encore longtemps, les esclaves brisés ne sont pas aussi marrants que ceux qui continuent de lutter, minauda l'homme, une nouvelle fois à quelques centimètres de Luffy alors qu'il avait été bien plus éloigné quelques secondes seulement avant.

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit après ça. Un moment, il se demandait ce qui allait se passer et s'il allait être aussi misérable qu'après la nuit et la matinée avec le 'Maître', l'autre, il caressait sa joue écarlate très douloureuse à une trentaine de mètres de l'homme qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Luffy ne s'était même pas redressé qu'il sentit un pied s'enfoncer dans son estomac et l'envoyer contre un mur de la salle sur lequel il rebondit. Une nouvelle fois, il ne se passa qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'un pied ne l'envoie vers le plafond contre lequel il rebondit une nouvelle fois, cette fois en prenant de la vitesse dans sa chute, pour se retrouver heurté en plein vol par un poing qui l'envoya contre l'une des tables.

Luffy étouffa un cri de douleur alors que plusieurs outils lui rentraient dans la chair et continua de faire le ballon pour Zenacht qui s'amusa à le fracasser un peu partout dans la pièce sans sembler très soucieux du fait que Luffy commençait à ressembler à un bleu géant traversé de filets de sang. Luffy avait envie de laisser échapper les cris et les pleurs sous le coup de la douleur mais serra les dents et les poings jusqu'au sang, sachant qu'il décevrait à la fois Ace et l'homme l'utilisant comme un ballon de football s'il craquait. Jalmack, le 'Maître', avait été clair, un esclave ne devait pas montrer qu'il avait mal, qu'il se sentait mal ou de quelconque émotion ou volonté propre, il n'était là que pour faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait, sinon il subirait pire encore ou serait éliminé.

_ Mmm … donc une résistance limitée aux coups, sûrement du fait de ta capacité à t'étirer encore trop limitée et une faiblesse par rapports aux objets tranchants, la moindre coupures pouvant percé la peau en caoutchouc. Tu as peu de contrôle sur ton Fruit, non pas que ce soit vraiment un point négatif vu que les atouts de ton Fruit sont exploitables en le forçant à réagit selon la volonté du Maître, commença à résumer Zenacht après plusieurs heures de tests en tout genre qui faisait regretter à Luffy le moment où il avait du fuir les loups en train de lui arracher des morceaux de chair pendant toute une semaine. Tu peux renvoyer les balles si tu n'es pas plaqué contre un mur mais c'est douloureux comme quand tu encaisses un coup puissant et tu y gagnes des hématomes également. Un boulet de canon entraîne une hémorragie interne avec une possibilité de mort encore à vérifier, continua-t-il en regardant du côté de Luffy d'un air indifférent.

Le garçon était tétanisé de douleur et une marque violette s'étalait sur une bonne partie de son ventre alors que plusieurs autres zones de son corps tournaient au bleu ou au rouge brique.

_ Mais tu as cette technique que tu as appelé le 'Gomu Gomu no Fuusen' où tu absorbes de l'air par la bouche et enfles comme une boule pour renvoyer le boulet, tu n'écopes que d'un mal de ventre à cause de la vélocité du boulet.

Zenacht s'aperçut alors que Luffy avait bougé et observait quelque chose derrière lui d'un air meurtrier. L'homme aurait juré qu'il pouvait sentir les pulsions meurtrières du jeune garçon si on le lui avait demandé à ce moment-là.

_ Très intéressant, fit la personne vers qui le regard assassin du petit esclave était dirigé, Saint Jalmack, dirigeant le Famille Divine des Lockhart. Mais j'ai fait demandé ma bouillotte il y a déjà vingt minutes, commenta-t-il d'un ton sec tout en ayant un petit sourire malsain vers Luffy.

_ Jalmack-sama, mes excuses les plus plates, implora le 'scientifique' en s'agenouillant aux pieds du Tenryubito. Luffy supprima un reniflement méprisant de là où il était, quelques minutes plus tôt, l'abruti était en train de se vanter comme quoi il n'avait pas à suivre les ordres de l'autre Tetanbulle. Je me suis laisser emporter dans mes tests sur ce sujet remarquable, Votre Grâce et j'en ai oublié tout ce qui m'entourait.

_ Je vois … fit Jalmack, rassurant Zenacht quand celui-ci ne décela pas d'irritation dans la voix du Noble Mondial. Il ne vit pas le canon doré du pistolet que Jalmack tenait dans sa main droite avant que celui-ci n'ait tiré plusieurs balles dans le ventre du scientifique. Zenacht s'écroula au sol en implorant et gémissant alors qu'une flaque commençait à se former en-dessous de lui. J'ose espérer qu'à l'avenir, tu sauras ne pas me faire l'affront de m'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de minutes, vermine.

Jalmack s'empara ensuite du bloc-note du scientifique et se mit à le parcourir des yeux.

_ Ces observations sont en accord avec l'idée que je me suis fais de cet esclave, une force physique supérieure et un mental qui semble inébranlable, rapporta Jalmack avant de lancer un regard en direction de Luffy. Même maintenant, il n'hésite pas à me foudroyer du regard, ce sale petit rat, railla le Tenryubito avant de tirer plusieurs balles dans les hématomes de Luffy. Les balles furent repoussées mais le garçon fut projeté à chaque impact en arrière et était fiévreux de douleur.

_ Il est défiant, intervint Zenacht alors qu'il tentait de se relever après s'être rapidement retiré les balles et avoir commencé à se traiter tout seul, il ne pouvait pas faire défaut au Maître maintenant, même s'il était à deux doigts de la mort. Mais il obéit au doigt et à l'œil, ce que j'ai mis sur le compte de son incroyable instinct de survie.

_ Tant mieux, je n'aime vraiment pas les faibles, se félicita Jalmack. Et son fruit ?

_ Comme je vous l'avais dit …

_ Je sais qu'il est résistant aux coups et aux balles, aurais-tu oublié que je dresse moi-même mes esclaves ? Questionna sèchement Jalmack avant de se tourner vers le maître-esclave qui était resté dans l'ombre. Va chercher Ari, celui-là ne doit pas mourir et cet abruti est encore allé trop loin pour pas grand chose, lâcha le Tenryubito en posant ses yeux froids sur l'homme en blouse qui était maintenant blanc comme un linge.

_ J'ai pu vérifier les informations de la Marine, ils ont déjà eu 6 utilisateurs de ce fruit dans leurs rangs, ils l'ont bien documenté. Selon leurs fichiers, Jalmack-sama, ce fruit a surtout des techniques de divertissement et de support mais peu qui sont réellement offensives.

_ Caractéristiques alors ?

_ Tout s'étire chez l'utilisateur, la peau est lisse, l'utilisateur sera à jamais imberbe et ne se musclera que peu. Il ne pourra pas vraiment grossir, chaque mouvement devenant un étirement et donc une utilisation du Fruit, ce qui décuple l'énergie consommée. Par contre, son estomac, comme ses autres organes, est donc lui aussi extensible. Entre ça et la consommation importante d'énergie de l'utilisateur, un régime alimentaire trois à cinq fois plus important que pour un homme normal est déjà recommandé afin que l'utilisateur ne manque de rien et ne se plaigne pas de crampes d'estomac.

_ Donc il doit beaucoup manger pour utiliser son Fruit …

_ Oui, Jalmack-sama, une utilisation soutenue peut vite obliger l'utilisateur à rivaliser avec dix gros mangeurs adultes dès son plus jeune âge. S'il ne le fait pas, il marquera rapidement le coup, comme maintenant, et cela marra son physique et affectera rapidement toutes ses performances.

_ D'autres usages ? Demanda Jalmack en fronçant les sourcils en direction de Luffy.

Le garçon, lui, repensait à quand son grand-père lui avait expliqué qu'avec son fruit, il devrait s'efforcer de trouver un moyen de manger à sa faim et plus encore, pour ne pas devenir émacié ou d'autres signes du genre qu'il n'allait pas bien.

_ Comme vous l'avez déjà constaté, il peut servir de monture, il est aussi fort qu'un marine moyen alors qu'il n'a que six ou sept ans. Si Monseigneur le désire, il pourra rapidement le faire concourir dans les combats d'esclave.

_ Bonne idée … accepta Jalmack avant de prendre Luffy par la main et de se mettre à le traîner dehors. Tu as intérêt à travailler dur vermine, sinon tu termineras dans la fosse avec les autres esclaves qui coûtent plus cher qu'ils ne rapportent, lança-t-il en traînant le garçon exténué derrière lui.

2 semaines plus tard, le navire arrivait enfin à Mariejois et Luffy put voir à nouveau le soleil et l'air libre après avoir été maintenu à l'intérieur du gigantesque vaisseau durant tout le périple. La Ville Sainte et Capitale du Monde ressemblait à la description qu'en avait fait Sabo une fois, semblable à Goa avec ses rues parfaitement entretenues, les matériaux précieux rivalisant d'éclat pour enrichir l'aspect des demeures s'allongeant sur le chemin de la procession menée par Luffy sur lequel était perché Jalmack. Les gens étaient, eux aussi, assez semblables à ceux de la Ville Haute, habillés de tissus que Luffy savait bien trop cher pour être porté sans avoir vraiment un grain et arborant des mines dédaigneuses vers tout ce qui n'avait pas une monture comme ils semblaient tous avoir entre Tenryubitos.

Luffy fit sensation alors qu'il portait Jalmack. Apparemment, les Nobles Mondiaux étaient comme les commères dont se plaignait Ace quand ils allaient à Fuchsia voir Makino. Les autres Tenryubitos semblaient être impressionnants qu'un enfant aussi petit que lui puisse porter Jalmack et son trône doré sans avoir apparemment de problèmes … Luffy avait du s'entraîner avec Jalmack au cours du voyage en mer mais surtout … Jalmack et son trône ne pesait rien par rapport à son Jii-chan … et celui-ci avait forcé Ace, Sabo et Luffy à faire des pompes en s'asseyant sur eux alors qu'ils leur racontaient les faits d'armes des meilleurs éléments de la Marine … qu'ils devraient surpasser bien sur.

En regardant les autres Dragons Célestes, Luffy comprit tout de même que, bien que son 'Maître' soit un pervers sans cœur qui lui faisait droit dans le dos, il était loin d'être aussi … visqueux et dégoûtant que certains autres 'Descendants des Dieux-Fondateurs'. Juste un pâté de maison plus tôt, il avait vu une montagne de muscle crouler sous le poids de la limace géante qui lui servait de maître.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans la maison … pour ne pas dire, le palais, et pas n'importe quel palais, mais le palais principal du groupement de palais qui semblait appartenir à Jalmack.

_ Marquez-le ! Ordonna le 'Maître' aux deux jeunes femmes qui étaient venues l'accueillir avec précipitation. Ensuite, rejoignez-moi tous les trois dans mes appartements, ce voyage dans ce Royaume-déchetterie m'a épuisé, grogna-t-il en partant à grandes enjambées.

La première femme resta immobile tandis que la seconde prenait délicatement la main de Luffy. Elle l'entraîna à travers plusieurs pièces d'un pas rapide, chaque pièce étant richement décorée et meublée et présentant les mêmes scènes décadentes d'esclaves accomplissant leur 'devoir divin' comme l'avait appelé un jour Jalmack. Ils atteignirent enfin une pièce sombre, excentrée, où il n'y avait qu'une cheminée d'où dépassaient plusieurs bâtons métalliques plantés dans le feu.

_ Ça va faire mal, prévint la femme qui s'était dirigée vers l'âtre alors que la deuxième, celle qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, tenait Luffy d'une forte poigne. Luffy vit alors la première femme retirer un tisonnier du feu … mais ce tisonnier semblait avoir un bout plat avec un motif en relief sur le côté qui avait été directement en contact avec les flammes.

Le petit garçon regarda la femme approcher d'un air confus avant de se souvenir de ce que Jalmack avait dit en partant, « Marquez-le ! ». Il avisa la deuxième source de chaleur de la pièce qui passait juste à côté de lui et tenta de se débattre pour échapper à la poigne de la muette. Mais rien n'y fit et, peu après qu'elle soit passé derrière lui, il sentit d'un seul coup son dos se réchauffer avant qu'une douleur insoutenable ne s'empare de lui. Il y eut un bruit ignoble alors que l'objet en fer forgé incandescent ne s'enfonçait dans son dos et Luffy dut se retenir au dernier moment de vomir quand il sentit l'odeur de chair brûlée. La seule douleur à laquelle Luffy pouvait comparer celle qu'il ressentait actuellement, il l'avait subie quelques jours plus tôt, quand Zenacht avait voulu tester sa cicatrisation miraculeuse, apparemment un résultat de son Fruit du Démon.

_ Viens, nous devons servir Jalmack-sei cette nuit, fit la femme qui venait de lui brûler le dos d'un ton égal. Luffy voulut se débattre et aller pleurer dans un coin avant de revoir le monstre qui lui servait de maître mais la muette le tourna alors d'un coup sec sur son bras et lui envoya une gifle qui manqua de peu de lui décrocher la tête.

_ Quand l'une des femmes de Jalmack-sama te dit de faire quelque chose, tu le fais, vermine, siffla-t-elle.

_ Maintenant, suis-moi, reprit la première femme de la même voix monotone mais douce qu'avant. Luffy saisit la main de la femme et se laissa guider alors qu'il faisait son possible pour réprimer ses sanglots à cause de la douleur cuisante dans son dos. Jalmack avait reconnu lui-même qu'il n'était pas comme les autres Nobles Mondiaux qui voulaient des esclaves toujours en train de sourire. Il avait expliqué qu'il savait qu'il les traitait mal et qu'il n'aimait pas ces sourires d'hypocrites qu'avaient les esclaves des autres Tenryubitos. Selon lui, il préférait un esclave qui continue de résister, de le narguer et de l'assassiner du regard tout en devant se soumettre, il trouvait cela bien plus attirant et excitant. Luffy avait été dégoûté mais avait refusé de céder et continuait de le regarder comme s'il était le diable en personne.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, loin de Grand Line et de Red Line, deux garçons s'affrontaient avec une violence rare.

Sabo et Ace avaient en effet très mal pris leur impuissance concernant la situation dans laquelle était Luffy. C'était leur petit frère et ils l'avaient faillit. Depuis ce jour-là, les deux grands frères s'évertuaient donc à dépasser leurs limites respectives, ils s'entraînaient toute la journée, n'épargnant que quelques heures chaque jour pour se nourrir et dormir le strict nécessaire pour ne pas tomber malade ou de fatigue. De plus, ils avaient maintenant une référence à suivre, Garp leur avait laissé des instructions détaillées pour leur entraînement.

Garp. Le vieillard avait changé lui aussi. S'il était toujours le vieux Héros de la Marine accro aux donuts et refusant d'aller plus haut que Vice-Amiral, il était également beaucoup plus sombre, tardait à retourner au QG de Marineford et avait définitivement abandonné l'idée que ses petits-fils rejoignent un jour la Marine. L'un d'eux était maintenant un esclave … celui de son sang en plus, confié par son père … Dragon allait le tuer. Et les deux autres avaient maintenant une haine viscérale pour la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial qui laissaient les Tenryubitos faire ce qu'ils voulaient en toute impunité. Seul Garp restait dans leurs bonnes grâces, même plus qu'avant l'incident, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait révisé pas mal de choses dans son attitude et surtout, les aidait à devenir plus forts pour qu'un jour, ils essayent de retrouver leur petit frère, qu'il faille même renverser Mariejois pour le faire.

 _2 ans plus tard_

2 ans s'étaient écoulés … 2 longues années et beaucoup de choses avaient changé pour le Vice-Amiral Garp. Il ne se passait maintenant pas une semaine sans que Sengoku et lui ne partent dans une dispute qui transformait une partie de Marineford en cratère fumant ou en un amas de décombres. Car Garp savait où était Luffy, savait qui le détenait et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il l'avait même croisé, 3 fois, 3 fois où Luffy avait été dans la même position, à faire l'animal à quatre pattes pour porter ces immondes abominations à visage humain … et encore, certains ne semblaient même plus humains tellement ils étaient défigurés par leur mode de vie et la pourriture qui les emplissaient.

Pourtant, Garp avait constaté que son petit-fils était relativement bien traité apparemment. Il semblait bien nourri, n'étant pas d'une maigreur alarmante, il n'avait pas de blessures ou de nouvelles cicatrices et ne semblait pas non plus avoir été brisé mentalement comme Garp l'avait vu si souvent parmi la population d'esclaves de Mariejois. Le seul changement était qu'il avait grandi et qu'il n'avait pas son chapeau, que Sabo et Ace gardaient précieusement pour pouvoir le lui rendre un jour.

Et puis, Garp vit où Luffy portait Jalmack ce jour-là. L'Arène.

Garp ne connaissait pas grand chose aux Tenryubitos et à leur mode de vie, à part que ça le dégoûterait sûrement de son devoir de Marine et qu'il finirait par faire une bêtise s'il venait à y fourrer son nez, il avait donc choisi l'ignorance et préférait oublier qu'il devait au final servir ce genre d'immondices. Mais une chose filtrait même au-delà de Mariejois, la seule chose ouverte à tous dans la Ville Sainte, l'Arène.

Un gigantesque lieu circulaire où les gradins montaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur et pouvant accueillir des dizaines de milliers de personnes assises à tout moment. Une scène centrale où se succédaient les différents types de lieu et où plusieurs centaines de constructeur s'arrangeaient pour créer des décors en quelques dizaines de minutes pour suivre les lubies des Tenryubitos organisant les événements.

Et les événements eux-mêmes : des combats, des exécutions, des défis, avec esclaves, prisonniers, condamnés, mercenaires, animaux des quatre coins du monde, tout y passait pour divertir les innombrables spectateurs.

Et ce jour-là, Garp vit pourquoi son petit-fils était maintenu en parfaite santé, ce qu'il aurait du avoir compris dès le moment où il avait entendu que c'était Jalmack qui le détenait, il combattait à l'Arène. Jalmack était connu dans tout Mariejois et parmi les hauts-gradés pour être l'un des Nobles Mondiaux les plus sanguinaires, faisant une visite par mois quasiment à la Grande Prison pour en retirer quelques centaines de prisonniers pour l'Arène.

Luffy rentra donc sur la scène, semblant habitué à ce genre de situation, ce qui fit grincer des dents le Vice-Amiral et Garp fut époustouflé par son petit-fils en même temps qu'il sentait son cœur être arraché de sa poitrine alors qu'il battait encore.

Luffy était monstrueux pour un garçon de 9 ans, Garp savait qu'il avait hérité de sa puissance innée et de son sens du combat mais voir son petit-fils combattre de la sorte le rendait à la fois fier et triste quand il pensait à l'entraînement qu'il avait du subir et à ce qu'il était devenu.

Luffy avait d'abord affronté une autre esclave, assez massive.

_ Mesdames et messieurs, Honorés Tenryubitos-sama, aujourd'hui, nous avons deux esclaves qui s'affrontent, deux esclaves qui se sont déjà combattus ici même à trois reprises, pour trois victoires à zéro pour le jeune esclave mâle à ma gauche, annonça le présentateur des combats avec un micro. A ma gauche donc, Mignon, l'esclave le plus adorable qui a sûrement combattu dans cette arène, tonna-t-il en montrant Luffy.

Garp fronça les sourcils avant de réaliser qu'ils n'avaient pas le moindre moyen d'identifier Luffy, et que le garçon ne devait pas avoir donner son nom … judicieux, pas mal de hauts-placés savaient pour le lien entre Dragon et lui et ils feraient également directement le lien avec Luffy … même Jalmack ne pourrait pas défendre un esclave avec le sang du Démon, comme ils commençaient aussi à appeler Dragon. Les ressemblances entre Ace et Luffy étaient décidément trop nombreuses, soupira Garp.

_ Un prodige au combat aussi bien qu'un bijou à avoir dans sa couche, le Perle de Jalmack, la Meilleure Révélation de ces dix dernières années ! Beugla le présentateur dans son micro sous les applaudissements et hurlements hystériques d'une grande partie de l'assemblée. Et à ma droite, Cornelia, aussi puissante que robuste, cette utilisatrice de la lance veut prendre sa revanche à tout prix, un échec aujourd'hui signifiera sa mort ! Ajouta-t-il d'un éclat de voix alors que la foule hurlait de plus belle à l'idée d'un match à mort.

Garp, lui, s'était arrêté aux paroles concernant son petit-fils et avait presque sauté des gradins pour aller éclater ce petit salopard et toute cette assemblée de monstres à forme humaine. Seule la main de Kuzan l'avait retenu assis dans les tribunes et empêché de charger comme un buffle.

_ Garp-san … murmura l'amiral d'un air compatissant en échangeant un regard torturé avec l'homme. Garp avait détourné le regard et s'était remis à observer son petit-fils. Celui-ci était doué, un combattant-né, constata-t-il en quelques minutes. Luffy utilisait peu son fruit, mais avec une adresse et une intelligence rare, se projetant sur son ennemi pour compenser sa petite carrure et gagner les rapports de forces contre son opposante largement plus grosse que lui.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Luffy n'avait encaissé que quelques coups avec le manche de la lance qui ne lui avait rien fait et que Cornelia saignait de plusieurs impacts de poings, quelques lions furent lâchés dans l'arène. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que les rois de la savane soient massacrés par les deux combattants avec une brutalité qui fit tressaillir Garp. Son petit-fils était bon et il l'appréciait mais il avait malheureusement perdu de son innocence, quelque chose que Garp aurait voulu protéger le plus longtemps possible.

_ Pour finir, nous avons Lasko ! Un pirate avec une prime, attention tenez-vous bien, de 43 millions de berris ! Offert par Shelbrooke-sei pour être mis à mort dans l'Arène après avoir osé regarder de travers son fils béni ! Que vont faire nos deux combattants ? Vont-ils s'allier ? Faire cavalier seul ? Ou se battre pour décider qui affrontera le nouveau venu ?

Un homme entra alors dans l'arène, armé d'un énorme gourdin en bois constellé de pointes métalliques. Il faisait passer les deux mètres de Cornelia pour un modèle réduit tandis que Luffy ne lui arrivait qu'au genou.

Le regard de Garp se durcit quand il vit le pirate s'élancer avec un sourire sinistre vers son petit-fils. Luffy commença alors à entortiller ses jambes avant de s'asseoir sur elles, de les compresser le plus possible et d'être lancé à une vitesse phénoménale vers le pirate géant. Garp remarqua qu'avant d'utiliser ses jambes comme des ressorts, il avait ramassé une épée sur un cadavre d'un des nombreux esclaves qui avaient perdu la vie depuis le début de la semaine.

L'épée brandie par Luffy et le gourdin se rencontrèrent au milieu de l'arène et créèrent une onde de choc qui faillit être suffisante pour empêcher Cornelia de planter sa lance dans le dos du pirate. Celui-ci repoussa Luffy et envoya Cornelia à terre quand elle tenta de bloquer son coup de gourdin. A ce moment-là, Garp n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit Luffy repasser à l'attaque et planter son épée dans le flanc du pirate au même moment où il le mordait dans le cou. Le pirate le prit par le dessus du crâne et l'envoya voler au loin.

L'audience hurla alors d'excitation quand un geyser de sang jaillit du cou du pirate alors que Luffy recrachait le bout de chair sanglante qu'il avait dans la bouche et reprenait une épée avant de faire un sourire sadique au pirate qui blêmit en voyant les dents rougies par le sang sur le visage innocemment jeune du garçon de 9 ans.

_ Oi Oi, vraiment ? Réagit Kuzan, aux côtés de Garp. L'homme avait un teint verdâtre alors qu'il continuait de regarder le pirate se faire démolir par les deux esclaves. A la fin du combat, Cornelia lui avait retiré la moitié de la peau de son dos et l'avait étouffé avec tandis que le corps du pirate était parsemé de morsures et de taillades de la part de Luffy, qui devait avoir plus de sang appartenant au pirate sur son corps qu'il ne devait en rester dans le corps même du pirate.

_ Et voilà ! Encore une fois, ces deux-là n'ont pas déçu ! Et Cornelia a suffisamment convaincu Mjosgard-sei pour garder sa tête. Applaudissez ! Le duo massacreur ! Les ogres de l'arène !

* * *

 _Je remercie les deux personnes qui ont commenté, c'est rare qu'on me complimente sur le style d'écriture (le domaine où j'ai le plus de mal et qui doit être à l'origine de 90 % des corrections multiples que j'apporte en permanence à mes chapitres avant de les poster xd)_

 _Merci à ceux qui lisent et bonne fin de semaine à tous._


	4. Chapter 4

**J'aurais jamais du étirer mon bras ... je crois.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Un esclave n'a de valeur que si son Maître lui en donne.**

 **.**

* * *

Garp et Aokiji quittèrent rapidement l'Arène alors qu'elle était le théâtre d'ovations féroces de la part des spectateurs et que les deux esclaves étaient récupérés par leurs maîtres respectifs. Garp n'avait pas desserré les poings de tout le trajet quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de l'amiral aux pouvoirs de la glace à Marineford.

_ Garp-san, ce n'est pas votre faute … et ce n'est pas la sienne non plus, tenta Aokiji d'un air gêné. Il avait failli remettre tout ce qu'il avait mangé depuis une semaine.

_ Mon petit-fils a quasiment bouffé ce gars vivant ! Il lui a arraché des morceaux comme s'il était une brochette de gibier rôti sur une pique, rétorqua Garp d'une voix furieuse. Si j'avais été présent pour lui ! Si je n'avais pas laissé mon boulot prendre le pas sur mon devoir !

_ N'a-t-on pas un devoir envers les marines ? Envers les innocents que l'on a juré de protéger toutes nos vies durant !? Intervint l'amiral en haussant le ton. Garp le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Et mon devoir envers ma famille, Kuzan !? Tu l'oublies un peu celui-là ? Enragea Garp avant que son interlocuteur ne frappe violemment le bureau qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et ne le brise en plusieurs morceaux.

_ Répète un peu ça … défia-t-il d'une voix sinistre. Moi, oublier mon devoir envers ma famille par rapport à mon devoir envers la Marine ? Tu viens vraiment de me dire ça à moi, Garp ? Gronda Aokiji. Garp s'affaissa sur le sol avant de marmonner des excuses.

_ Voir mon petit-fils comme ça …

_ Que crois-tu que je ressente dès que j'ai le moindre rapport sur elle ? Contra Aokiji avant de soupirer un coup. A l'époque, vous m'avez dit quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup aidé, Garp-san, alors je vous le renvoie à la figure. Pensez aux innocents que vous avez aidé ou sauvé en accomplissant votre devoir, à tous ceux qui auraient souffert en votre absence à votre poste et souffriraient encore dans le futur si vous abandonniez la Marine, termina-t-il en sortant plusieurs bouteilles.

_ C'était un bon combat aujourd'hui, esclave, lâcha Jalmack alors qu'il raccompagnait Luffy à l'intérieur de son palais. Le garçon tenta de ne pas laisser le compliment l'affecter, de ne pas se laisser envahir par la chaleur qu'il ressentait à chaque compliment à son égard de la part du 'Maître', mais c'était peine perdue, il avait même été appelé « esclave » au lieu de « vermine ».

_ Merci Monseigneur Maître-sama, récita Luffy. Chaque Tenryubito avait ses propres préférences par rapport aux titres par lesquels il se faisait appelé par ses esclaves et heureusement, Jalmack était l'un des moins exigeants. Un autre aimait faire réciter tous les titres donnés aux Tenryubitos à ses esclaves à chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient à lui ou le remerciaient et ensuite, il les punissait parce qu'ils lui faisaient perdre son temps.

_ Tu pourras manger ce que tu désires ce soir au buffet de Mjosgard, l'informa Jalmack. Maintenant, va t'entraîner avec Ezir jusqu'à ce qu'il te libère, ordonna le Noble Mondial avant de partir vers une des esclaves dans le salon.

Luffy s'inclina jusqu'à ce que Jalmack ait quitté la pièce, comme il l'avait appris douloureusement, et se mit à traverser le palais jusqu'à être interpellé alors qu'il n'était pas loin de la chambre d'Ezir, l'oncle de Jalmack. Celui qui l'avait arrêté était Jared, l'un des petits cousins de Jalmack.

_ Eh toi esclave ! Viens me lécher les pieds, ils me démangent ! Exigea l'adolescent depuis l'un des canapés. Et monte progressivement jusqu'à ce que te dise d'arrêter, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

_ Mes excuses, Maître Jared-sama, Maître Jalmack-sama m'a déjà donné un ordre à accomplir, dois-je l'ignorer pour accomplir le votre ? Demanda Luffy d'une voix monotone alors qu'intérieurement, il résistait à peine à l'envie de narguer le jeune abruti avec un sourire moqueur. Celui-ci le regardait maintenant avec méfiance et exaspération et semblait sur le point de se mettre à gémir pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Dans les familles de Tenryubitos, la hiérarchie était essentielle, le maître de la famille, héritier mâle de père en fils, qu'il soit de sang ou adoptif, avait droit de vie et de mort sur tous ceux qui se réclamaient de la Famille. Les autres Nobles de sa Famille, les éventuels 'roturiers' qui y étaient liés et les esclaves. Par conséquent, aucun autre Tenryubito ne pouvait contredire un ordre de Jalmack dans son Palais, il en était le maître incontesté.

_ Tch ! La prochaine fois, il y a intérêt à ce que tu sois libre, je te ferais crier comme une chienne en chaleur, jura Jared avant de partir, presque en courant, par là où Luffy venait de passer. Jared était un tireur précoce …

Luffy, lui, repartit accomplir ce qu'on lui avait demandé et se retrouva donc devant la porte d'Ezir, l'oncle de Jalmack et le patriarche de la Famille, le plus ancien Tenryubito de la Famille.

_ Entre, Gomu Gomu, fit l'homme avant même que Luffy n'ait frappé à la porte. Luffy s'exécuta et vit qu'Ezir n'était pas seul, mais en pleine découverte des talents qui faisaient que les deux jeunes femmes partageant son lit ne pourrissaient pas dans la fosse avec le reste des esclaves inutiles. Luffy ignora la scène assez banale depuis deux ans qu'il était arrivé à Mariejois et se mit simplement contre le lit, à hauteur des mains d'Ezir en inclinant la tête pour lui présenter son cou.

_ Combien de fois faudra-t-il leur dire de ne pas te mettre de collier lorsque tu viens me voir !? Grommela le vieil homme d'un éclat de voix avant de tapoter ledit collier en kairoseki. Celui-ci se mit à sonner mais on l'entendait à peine par rapport aux bruits sonores que faisaient les trois autres. D'un seul coup, Luffy sentit une infime on de choc émaner du patriarche et son collier s'ouvrit avant d'être saisi et lancé pour exploser dans un coin de la pièce en moins d'un dixième de secondes.

_ Tente de faire s'évanouir mes deux partenaires, tu as quinze minutes. Si tu échoues, je te tue, menaça sans changer de ton le vieil homme avant de reprendre de plus belle ses activités. Luffy vit les deux jeunes femmes lui lancer des regards implorants mais les ignora. Il se mit à se concentrer comme Ezir lui avait martelé, littéralement, dans le crâne pendant les leçons précédentes. Mais le Tenryubito l'interrompit soudainement.

_ Si je sens quelque chose orienté vers moi, elles meurent et tu seras envoyé chez Rosward à chaque fois que tu auras cours avec moi pour un mois entier, promit-il sèchement.

Rosward. Sa Famille était l'une des pires, Luffy avait déjà passé, une fois, deux semaines avec la collection de capitaines pirates du père et à devoir obéir à toutes les idées maléfiques du fils. Ils lui faisaient oublier la petite sœur qui ne voulait que jouer à la poupée, passer du bon temps et parader à Sabaody.

Luffy se remit à s'isoler mentalement et à couper les sons autour de lui, à ne se concentrer que sur lui-même. Ce qui n'était pas si dur que ça vu qu'il avait un petit peu trop l'habitude de ce genre de bruits en l'occurrence, ils étaient donc faciles à considérer comme un simple fond sonore. Luffy se focalisa ensuite sur les voix des trois personnes en plus de lui dans la pièce, élargissant lentement la perception qu'il avait de ce qui l'entourait alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés.

Quand il eut parfaitement identifié les trois présences, il commença à rassembler ses forces mentales, toute sa volonté, ce qui faisait qu'il refusait toujours d'abandonner son rêve d'être un jour le Roi des Pirates, ce qui l'empêchait de devenir une coquille vide comme la plupart des esclaves qu'il avait rencontré et il relâcha le tout sur les deux présences autres qu'Ezir et lui au même moment où il ouvrait les yeux.

Luffy sentit immédiatement les deux présences s'effacer jusqu'à presque disparaître, preuve qu'il avait réussi à les faire sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_ Potable, commenta nonchalamment Ezir alors qu'il balançait la femme qui était au-dessus sur le côté et se tirait du lit. Pas de résidus, une décharge sèche, concentrée, qui n'a pas débordé. Tu leur as sauvé la vie, je pense … que dirais-tu de les avoir en cadeaux, vu qu'elle te doive la vie ? Questionna Ezir.

_ Er … je suis un esclave, rappela Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

_ On s'en fiche de ça, tu as accompli quelque chose d'intéressant pour le prestige de la Famille, tu as droit à un petit quelque chose en échange, raisonna le Noble Mondial. Et je t'assure qu'elles en valent la peine … même si elles n'ont aucune volonté, ajouta-t-il à demi-voix.

_ Non … je … Luffy ne savait pas comment refuser la 'faveur' qui lui était faite. Il savait qu'il devait accepter, qu'un cadeau, surtout venant d'un de ses maîtres ne se refusait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir ses propres esclaves … il avait déjà fait tant d'horribles choses depuis qu'il était devenu esclave, réalisa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur.

Est-ce qu'Ace et Sabo lui pardonneraient tout ce qu'il avait du faire pour contenter les maîtres et survivre … ? Luffy n'avait pas la réponse à cette question mais savait que cette fois, il devait risquer le coup.

_ Non, je préférerais qu'elles soient affranchies si c'est possible, tenta Luffy en faisant attention à ne pas teinté son ton d'espoir, quelque chose d'honni chez les Nobles Mondiaux. Pour eux, être leurs esclaves était un honneur. Un esclave misérable et qui le faisait paraître trop longtemps ne vivait pas longtemps à Mariejois.

_ Si c'est ce que tu désires, soupira Ezir. Les affranchir … est-ce qu'elles le mériteraient vraiment ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'un éclat que Luffy connaissait bien apparaissait dans le regard du Patriarche. Elles ont si peu de volonté et de force mentale qu'elles se sont laissés mettre au tapis par un gringalet de 9 ans qui ne contrôle que peu son Haki, c'est vraiment pathétique au point d'en mériter la mort, non ? Continua-t-il alors que Luffy frémissait.

Le garçon ne montrait pas cette réaction bien involontaire mais très appréciée par le Tenryubito de son plein gré. Ni parce qu'il avait été insulté, quelque chose qui était normal depuis deux ans, ou même parce que l'homme parlait de la mort des deux jeunes femmes comme si c'était banal de tuer des gens, ce qui était la situation actuelle dans la Ville Sainte vu que Luffy voyait en moyenne plus d'une vingtaine de personnes, généralement des esclaves, mourir devant ses yeux chaque jour. Non, il avait tressailli parce qu'encore une fois, il serait coupable de la mort d'innocents qui n'avaient rien demandés.

Ce n'était pas la première fois bien entendu, que des innocents allaient mourir par sa faute. Les Tenryubitos adoraient généralement tous les tortures psychologiques, Luffy ne passait rarement pas deux jours sans qu'il ne doive tuer, ou décider de la vie d'un autre individu, qu'il le sache ou non. Une fois, une des Nobles Mondiales, Sainte Rozanna, lui avait demandé de choisir entre la fraise et le citron qu'elle lui tendait quand elle l'avait rencontré avec Jalmack. Il avait choisi la fraise, qu'elle lui avait donné et qu'il avait mangé après l'avoir remerciée comme si elle venait de le sauver d'une mort atroce. Et puis, elle avait fait preuve d'une fausse modestie qui avait rendu Luffy nerveux en disant qu'elle le remerciait lui. Et elle avait sorti le pistolet doré, standard chez les Tenryubitos et particulièrement apprécié pour les mises à morts, et avait tué l'un des deux enfants qu'elle avait avec elle, la jeune blonde, pour laisser vivre la petite rousse. Elle lui avait ensuite confié avec un sourire béat qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire un choix entre ces deux sœurs et qu'elle ne pouvait en garder qu'une seule avec elle pour aller dans les attractions qui ne se faisaient qu'à deux au Parc de Sabaody.

Ezir adorait ce moyen pour obtenir des résultats rapides lors de son instruction du Haki à Luffy. Depuis qu'il l'avait révélé en empêchant un fils de Jalmack de tuer Ari, son compagnon de chambre, il avait causé la mort de plus d'une cinquantaine d'esclaves à cause de sa lenteur à apprendre à utiliser le Haoushoku, comme l'appelait de temps à autres Ezir.

_ Tue-les, commanda froidement Ezir en réveillant les deux femmes. Esclaves, il semblerait que vous ne soyez même pas suffisamment bonnes pour satisfaire Gomu Gomu et si un vulgaire esclave ne vous trouve déjà pas à son goût, vous n'êtes décidément pas supposées rester en vie, décréta-t-il alors qu'elles écarquillaient les yeux de peur après avoir repris connaissance.

_ Non, Ezir-sama ! S'il vous plaît, Ezir-sama !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Interrogea-t-il en regardant Luffy d'un air confus. Tu n'en veux pas alors occupe-toi toi-même de ces déchets.

_ J-J'ai décidé un peu trop vite, en fait, je veux les garder ! Essaya Luffy avant de voir qu'Ezir relevait un sourcil en secouant la tête lentement de droite à gauche.

_ Non, tu as refusé, tu ne peux pas changer d'avis comme ça, personne n'aime les hommes indécis, réprimanda-t-il avant de lui tendre un pistolet doré. Luffy baissa la tête en réprimant des larmes avant de se redresser et de prendre le pistolet qu'Ezir lui tendait.

_ Désolé … murmura Luffy en relevant la tête. Les deux femmes implorèrent de plus belle mais Luffy ne put rien faire pour empêcher leurs voix de s'éteindre. Cela lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas désactiver son Haki, une erreur.

Luffy désactivait toujours son Haki dès qu'il n'était pas en pleine leçon avec Ezir. En plus de rendre les gens inconscients, il pouvait sentir les personnes dans un rayon sans cesse plus grand au fur et à mesure qu'il devenait plus efficace pour contrôler le premier aspect de cette capacité. C'était la pire capacité possible quand on était à Mariejois.

Certaines fois, Ezir lui demandait d'utiliser son Haki de la façon la plus étendue possible et Luffy avait été obligé de laisser sa perception des autres êtres vivants s'étendre sans pouvoir seulement se focaliser sur la chambre d'Ezir. Il n'y avait rien de plus déconcertant que sentir en même temps des dizaines de présences disparaissant en sachant qu'il s'agissait généralement d'êtres humains, sentir le désespoir et le sentiment général de douleur qui s'élevait de la Ville Sainte en même temps que plusieurs auras suintaient de malice et de haine. Ari, son compagnon de cellule, avait raison quand il appelait Mariejois, la Ville Infernale.

_ Va chercher ton pote Chi Chi et ramenez-vous avec des colliers en kairoseki autour du cou à l'entrée, et que ça saute ! Ordonna Ezir d'une voix forte, faisant reprendre ses esprits au garçon qui sortit presque en courant de la salle.

Luffy passa en coup de vent à travers le palais pour retourner à la chambre qui lui servait de cellule lorsqu'il n'était pas 'en service'. Là, il se changea rapidement après avoir prévenu Ari.

Ari. Le compagnon de chambrée de Luffy était un garçon du même âge que lui qui, apparemment, était quasiment né esclave dans la Ville Sainte. Il avait lui aussi un pouvoir grâce à un Fruit du Démon, le Fruit lui ayant été donné dès ses 3 ans par Jalmack. Son pouvoir, c'était le Chi Chi no Mi, le Fruit du Sang, un fruit qui faisait de lui, au même titre que Luffy, l'un des esclaves les plus appréciés par Jalmack.

Quand l'un de ses fils avait tenté de tuer Ari, le Tenryubito n'avait pas hésité à le rouer de coup. Le Fruit d'Ari était en effet redoutablement efficace pour les besoins de Jalmack vu qu'il lui permettait de saigner à volonté et donc de recouvrir facilement une pièce entière de son sang pour divertir les invités par exemple sans qu'il ne risque sa vie. De même, Ari pouvait fournir du sang aux autres, éradiquant ainsi le danger des morts d'esclaves importants par manque de sang. Luffy en bénéficiait souvent quand l'un des membres de la Famille allait trop loin dans les 'jeux' s'apparentant à de la torture.

_ Il a dit pourquoi il veut qu'on vienne ? Demanda Ari alors qu'ils quittaient leur chambre commune et se dirigeaient vers l'entrée.

_ J'en sais rien, sûrement pour aller voir d'autres vieillards pervers dans son genre, répondit Luffy à voix basse.

_ Si tu le dis, accepta sans insister l'autre garçon.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'entrée, s'étant fait remettre des colliers d'esclaves, et furent surpris de voir plusieurs hommes enchaînés tenus par des hommes en costumes noirs avec Ezir. Ils s'aperçurent aussi que Veliziah, la seule femme de Jalmack ayant le statut de Tenryubito, contrairement aux autres qui n'étaient que des roturières. Luffy vit Ari soupirer quand il vit la blonde.

_ Gomu Gomu, c'est moi qui te monte, Chi Chi, Veliziah t'as demandé, déclara Ezir quand ils furent dans le hall avec les autres. Les deux enfants se mirent à quatre pattes devant les deux Nobles Mondiaux et n'eurent aucun mal à supporter le poids de deux des Nobles les plus légers de Mariejois.

Le voyage commença assez normalement, ils flânèrent dans les rues de Mariejois sans but précis, Veliziah s'efforçant de rendre utile plusieurs des porteurs suivant le cortège en achetant une montagne d'objets, bibelots et autres denrées inutiles qui ne seraient jamais touché à nouveau par une personne quand ils seraient déposés dans l'un des innombrables débarras que comptait le Palais. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, Ezir marmonna quelque chose à l'oreille de Veliziah après avoir forcé Luffy à se déporter sur le côté d'un coup de pied sur le flanc et il ordonna au cortège de se diriger vers le port.

Au port, Luffy et Ari échangèrent un regard quand ils remarquèrent qu'Ezir les orientait vers l'un des énormes navires aux couleurs du Gouvernement Mondial qu'empruntaient toujours les Tenryubitos lorsqu'ils appareillaient pour quitter Mariejois. Ils montèrent à bord en portant les deux Nobles Mondiaux sur la large rampe de bois et furent alors déchargés de leur fardeau respectif par d'autres hommes en costumes, des employés du Gouvernement Mondial, qui firent faire le tour du navire aux deux Tenryubitos pendant que les deux garçons chuchotaient à toute vitesse pour essayer de trouver une explication à ce voyage impromptu.

_ Oi, vous deux, interpella finalement Ezir après avoir fini d'inspecter le navire. Nous allons à Sabaody, à la fois pour un test de l'avancement de Gomu Gomu dans son apprentissage et pour voir si vous savez vous tenir quand nous sommes en public en dehors de Mariejois, les informa-t-il d'un ton sec. Gomu Gomu, dès que nous descendrons, tu laisseras ton Haki se déployer de la manière la plus agressive possible en n'épargnant que les membres de notre groupe, est-ce clair ?

_ Entendu, Monseigneur Ezir-sama ! Répondit Luffy en cachant autant que possible sa nervosité.

_ Chi Chi, toi, tu devras utiliser ton Haki pour rattraper ces douze déchets et les mettre à mort, tous les moyens sont permis et tu nous ramèneras leurs têtes quand tu nous rejoindras à la Salle des Ventes du Grove 1, lança Ezir avant de hocher en direction d'un homme en noir.

Celui-ci s'avança vers Luffy et Ari et leur enfila un bracelet qui se colla sur leurs poignets avant de leur enlever leurs colliers en granit marin.

_ Ces bracelets sont réglés sur votre fréquence cardiaque, si vous essayez quoique ce soit pour vous en séparer qui ne soit pas cette clé, fit Ezir en montrant une petite clé doré qu'il cacha ensuite dans une des poches de son kimono, vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances à cause de l'explosion de shrapnels en kairoseki contenus dans le bracelet, prévint-il avec un sourire mauvais. Mais je suis sur que vous n'avez même pas eu la moindre pensée de vous échapper, railla-t-il en partant donner ses instructions aux agents gouvernementaux les accompagnant.

L'Archipel Sabaody où se dirigeaient Luffy et Ari était un réseau de mangroves à moins d'une heure de traversée de Mariejois, le voyage consistant en une descente le long d'un des canaux creusé dans Red Line, la gigantesque bande de terre parcourant la planète. Au terme de cette descente à une vitesse vertigineuse, le vaisseau du Gouvernement Mondial se dirigé directement vers l'un des nombreux arbres qui formaient la forêt de mangroves de Sabaody. Sur ce Grove en particulier trônait une base de la Marine surplombant plusieurs autres immeubles et structures quelconques.

_ Morveux-élastique, au pied ! Interpella alors la femme de Jalmack. Luffy échangea un regard sombre avec Ari et s'empressa d'aller se prosterner devant la Tenryubito. Celle-ci ne le regarda même pas et lui fit juste un geste pour qu'il la porte, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Quant à Ari, il fut appelé par Ezir et vit que les douze prisonniers n'avaient maintenant plus de chaînes, ne portant plus que le collier habituel des esclaves.

_ Chi Chi, selon le nombre de collier que j'aurais à activer dans quatre heures, tu passeras une semaine dans la fosse, indiqua nonchalamment le vieil homme alors qu'il jetait les douze prisonniers à l'eau. Le groupe en tenue bariolé se mit directement à nager le plus vite possible vers la côte et disparut bien vite sous les regards médusés des marines au sol qui étaient maintenus à leurs positions par les agents gouvernementaux. Les deux Tenryubitos débarquèrent ensuite et Ari fut envoyé à la poursuite des prisonniers.

Dès qu'ils eurent quitté le Grove de la base de la Marine, Ezir donna l'ordre à Luffy d'activer son Haki. Le garçon regarda autour de lui, ils étaient dans l'un des Grove de la zone commerciale. Il haussa les épaules et se mit à concentrer toute ses forces dans le contrôle de son Haki qu'il déversait autour de lui. En un instant, toutes les personnes dans un rayon de 25 mètres tombèrent face contre terre à l'exception des deux Tenryubitos, leurs esclaves et les agents gouvernementaux les accompagnant. Ezir éperonna ensuite sa monture et Luffy suivit en maintenant son Haoushoku actif, surprenant et horrifiant même la plupart des gens qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui causaient l'évanouissement brutal des personnes autour d'eux.

_ Quelle bande de faibles insectes, vraiment pitoyable, commenta Veliziah en balayant les évanouis du regard alors qu'elle demandait à l'un de leurs porteurs d'aller prendre plusieurs objets qui l'intéressait en vitrine. Le vendeur étant lui aussi inconscient, elle eut un petit rire et murmura qu'elle n'avait plus à payer quoique ce soit s'il n'y avait personne pour lui demander de le faire.

Luffy se surprit à presque rire quand il vit qu'Ezir avait eu la même réaction que lui et regardait la femme d'un air méprisant. Veliziah s'était déjà fait mal en prenant une assiette un peu plus remplie qu'à son habitude tellement elle n'avait aucune force physique et son corps était fragile à force de ne jamais faire le moindre effort.

Le groupe continua un long moment à déambuler à travers les Grove, Luffy trouvant de plus en plus facile le contrôle de son Haki pour ne pas affecter les membres de leur suite. Au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un des prisonniers que traquait Ari et qui les regardait avec satisfaction en pointant un bazooka dans leur direction.

_ Je sais que dans quelques instants, je serais mort à cause du collier, mais je vais au moins vous emmener avec moi, espèce de pourritures célestes ! Hurla l'homme avant d'essayer de presser la gâchette. Le prisonnier-esclave jeta alors un regard confus à son arme et celle-ci se sépara en trois parties distinctes en même temps que son bras était sectionné en quatre dans un geyser de sang bien trop important pour n'être que le sang jaillissant du bras de la cible d'Ari. Le garçon devant jouer au chasseur s'avança en effet derrière l'homme, surprenant Veliziah par son arrivée soudaine mais ayant été senti par Ezir et Luffy.

_ Chi Chi, je t'aurais arraché la peau du ventre si cette sale engeance avait réussi à tirer dans notre direction, grommela le Patriarche de la Famille de Jalmack. Luffy et Ari ouvrèrent de grands yeux en entendant cela. Les Tenryubitos rageaient souvent contre leurs ennemis et détracteurs, se croyant infaillibles et attendant une dévotion sans limite de la part de tous les habitants du monde. Or, parmi les groupes de personnes contre lesquelles Ezir, comme tout bon Noble Mondial, râlait durant une bonne partie de sa journée, il y avait ces « sales engeances ».

Là où les esclaves étaient généralement des vermines, les roturiers, des inférieurs ou vermines, selon leur importance aux yeux du Noble Mondial concerné, et les pirates étaient des grains de poussière à éradiquer, les individus désignés par « sale engeance » étaient les révolutionnaires. Selon Ari, de plus en plus, depuis quelques années, il entendait les Tenryubitos partager leurs promesses de châtiments pour ces « révolutionnaires », les seuls à s'opposer directement au Gouvernement Mondial.

_ Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses, je ne croyais pas qu'un être encore doué de raison pouvait penser une seule seconde pouvoir attaquer l'un des Créateurs de ce Monde, s'agenouilla brièvement Ari sous le regard satisfait d'Ezir. Ari se retourna ensuite vers le révolutionnaire qui s'était relevé et l'observait avec effroi et tendit sa main devant lui. Celle-ci commença à onduler d'une manière étrange avant de prendre la couleur du sang et de s'élancer en prenant la forme d'une lame vers le prisonnier devant être exécuté.

Le révolutionnaire évita la lame de sang mais plusieurs lames se séparèrent de la première pour lui foncer dessus. Il ramassa alors son bazooka et l'utilisa à plusieurs reprises pour parer les nouvelles lames avant d'écarquiller les yeux en sentant une douleur lancinante apparaître dans son dos … puis son torse tout entier. Il baissa les yeux et cracha du sang en fixant du regard la nouvelle lame de sang lui transperçant tout le haut du corps. Il sentit alors une sensation étrange s'emparer de lui et vit qu'il ne saignait plus … que plus une goutte de sang ne tombait sur le sol. Ses extrémités se mirent alors à lui faire mal et le révolutionnaire ne put que constater, impuissant, qu'elles tournaient progressivement au bleu et puis au blanc au fur et à mesure que tout le sang de son corps était drainé par le garçon qui avait été chargé de tous les assassiner dans un jeu du chat et de la souris inhumain.

_ C'était le dernier Monseigneur Ezir-sama, rapporta Ari après avoir jeté ce qui restait du prisonnier à l'eau.

_ Félicitations, je trouverais une récompense adéquate avant de rentrer, lâcha Ezir avant de donner un nouveau coup dans les côtes à sa monture pour signifier la remise en mouvement du 'cortège'.

* * *

 _Voilà, je pouvais décemment pas laisser le pauvre petit bout de chou traverser ça seul donc j'ai eu envie de lui mettre un vrai petit coupain pour le séjour en Enfer._

 _Après, on voit un peu les différences entre Nobles Mondiaux, pas de raison pour qu'ils soient tous identiques :p Même s'ils restent tous à peu près faits dans le même moule._


	5. Chapter 5

**J'aurais jamais du étirer mon bras ... je crois.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Des Fruits, de l'eau de vie, du fun !**

 **.**

* * *

_ AAAAAAHHHH !

_ Prends ça !

_ Et nan !

_ Je vais t'avoir ! Rankyaku !

Dans une clairière bien loin de Mariejois, aidé de quelques feuilles de papier couverte d'écritures, deux jeunes adolescents combattaient sans faire attention au fait qu'ils se couvraient mutuellement de coupures et d'entailles et avaient suffisamment de bleus chacun pour ressembler à des schtroumpfs géants.

Le garçon aux taches de rousseur attaqua son adversaire au haut de forme avec sa dague mais elle fut parée par le tuyau que Sabo s'obstinait à utiliser alors même qu'ils avaient récupéré de vraies armes de pirates la dernière fois qu'ils étaient allés en ville.

_ T'en as pas eu assez ? Demanda Ace en se réceptionnant à un bout de la clairière avec un sourire moqueur qui lui fut rendu par son frère de serment.

_ Je pourrais te retourner la question, tu saignes plus que moi … Rankyaku ! Lança Sabo en envoyant une lame d'air d'un coup de pied qui obligea le garçon aux cheveux noirs à se baisser pour éviter d'être tranché.

_ Oi, les morveux ! Vous avez encore oublié de venir manger ! Aboya Dadan en arrivant dans la clairière avec ses deux lieutenants. Comme un seul homme, les deux garçons passèrent les trois bandits en coup de vent pour attaquer le tas de viande qu'ils avaient amené avec eux.

_ Ace, Sabo, faut que vous vous calmiez, conseilla Dogra alors qu'il se mettait à sortir bandages et alcool de sa boite à pharmacie. C'est la cinquième fois cette semaine que vous vous mettez dans cet état, réprimanda-t-il en commençant à désinfecter l'impressionnante collection de coupures du petit blond.

_ Quand est-ce que le vieux va revenir ? Questionna Ace, ignorant totalement les remontrances du bandit. Il a dit qu'il nous montrerait comment aller beaucoup plus vite quand on aurait assez de force pour son coup de pied tranchant.

_ Garp-san a appelé tout à l'heure, il sera là dans quinze jours, soupira Dadan après avoir fait un signe à Dogra pour qu'il laisse tomber. Ne vous poussez pas au-delà de vos capacités, vous n'arriverez à rien et prendrez du retard dans votre entraînement si vous vous blessez, déclara-t-elle simplement avant de partir, une bouteille de saké à la main.

Dogra et Magra pansèrent les blessures de Sabo et Ace alors qu'ils mangeaient deux fois leur poids en viande et repartirent eux aussi en souhaitant une bonne nuit aux deux garçons. Ace et Sabo, eux, s'étaient déjà remis en position pour s'affronter avant que le blond ne reprenne pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans sa place de voix de la raison dans la fratrie.

_ Ace, on devrait peut-être faire ce que Dadan a dit, suggéra-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Elle a raison quand elle dit qu'on n'arrive à rien si on se blesse.

_ C'est jamais arrivé, éluda Ace.

_ Mais on ne s'est jamais poussé autant, on n'est même pas allé chasser aujourd'hui, on n'a fait que s'affronter du matin au soir … constata Sabo. On est loin de quand on se limitait à cinquante combats chacun maximum, murmura-t-il en montrant le tableau de scores avec leurs trois noms, abandonné.

_ T-Je … Tu crois ? Demanda Ace en se laissant tomber sur les fesses et en essayant de réprimer les larmes qui commençaient à emplir ses yeux. J-Je … J'ai tellement honte … J'ai échoué … J'en ai marre de me réveiller et de savoir qu'il est là-bas ! S'écria Ace en refusant d'évoquer l'endroit où était leur frère. Garp n'avait rien laissé de compter quand il avait enfin appris où était Luffy. Il leur avait tout dit, ce qu'il avait entendu à propos des Tenryubitos, ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il savait de leur traitement des esclaves, tout.

_ On le récupérera ! Je te jure qu'on réussira !

_ Mais quand !? On sera jamais suffisamment fort à temps ! Combien de temps avant que Luffy ne soit aussi vide à l'intérieur que ceux que le vieux a vu !? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il ne sera déjà pas complètement battu, incapable de penser par lui-même et de fonctionner correctement !? Tu as entendu ce que le vieillard a dit quand il a parlé des autres esclaves qu'il a rencontré !

_ Mais c'est LUFFY ! C'est Luffy dont tu parles, Ace ! Répondit Sabo en se dressant face à Ace. Tu te souviens quand même de lui, non !? Alors, aie foi en ton petit frère ! Il se laissera pas abattre ! Il sait qu'on fera tout pour le délivrer de cet Enfer ! Il nous attendre ! Peut-être même qu'il se libérera tout seul et qu'on se retrouvera sur les mers ! Fais lui confiance ! Il tiendra, déclara désespérément Sabo alors qu'il commençait à tomber à genoux et se mettait à frapper le sol. Il doit tenir ! Il doit toujours être notre frère ! Notre futur Roi des Pirates !

 _'… futur Roi des Pirates'_

_ Eh !?

Ari lança un regard étonné vers Luffy quand il releva soudainement la tête alors qu'ils arrivaient vers la Salle des Ventes de Sabaody.

_ Quoi ? Chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant doucement de Luffy alors qu'il avait repris sa place de monture pour Sainte Veliziah.

_ Non … j'avais cru entendre quelque chose … mes frères, marmonna Luffy.

_ Les deux graines de pirates un peu plus âgés que toi ? Demanda Ari avec un petit sourire alors que Veliziah descendait de son dos pour se diriger vers la Salle des Ventes. Les gardes du lieu étaient déjà prêts et tenaient la porte pour les deux Tenryubitos qui observaient tout d'un regard dédaigneux.

_ Ouais, je me demande ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, fit Luffy d'une voix apaisée, faisant sourire Ari. C'était rare de voir un esclave d'aussi bonne humeur, surtout quand ils étaient à la Salle des Ventes du Grove 1.

Cette Salle des Ventes était la principale Salle d'Enchères de l'Archipel pour l'esclavagisme. Chaque jour, à 16 heures tapantes, les meilleures esclaves capturés, amenés ou achetés par les différents marchands d'esclaves du coin étaient mis aux enchères pour trouver preneur parmi les milliers de personnes pouvant assister en même temps à la vente dans l'enceinte de la Salle.

Pour les esclaves, c'était un endroit aussi redouté qu'Impel Down car cela voulait dire que soit, le maître achèterait peut-être un esclave qui les rendrait moins importants et diminuerait leur valeur aux yeux des Tenryubitos, soit, ils seraient eux-mêmes revendus lors de la Vente et changeraient donc de maître, devant ainsi apprendre à nouveau toutes les règles, énoncées ou non pour garder leur vie dans leur nouvelle 'maison'. Et bien sur, il y avait tous ceux pour qui cette Salle représentait leurs premiers pas en temps qu'esclaves, pas vraiment les premiers pas dont on voulait se souvenir.

_ Restez-là, ordonna d'un ton absent le Patriarche de la Famille avant d'entrer à son tour dans la Salle des Ventes avec les agents gouvernementaux qui les avaient accompagnés tout le long. Luffy désactiva son Haki et se laissa tomber au sol pour s'allonger tandis qu'Ari s'adossait au bâtiment auquel ils avaient été tous les deux attachés.

Il vit alors presque instantanément Ari fouiller sa tunique et en retirer un objet blanc qu'il reconnut être un paquet de cigarettes. L'autre esclave sortit alors une des cigarettes et l'alluma avec un briquet doré avant de pousser un soupir peiné quand il eut pris sa première dose de tabac depuis assez longtemps. Saint Jalmack n'aimait pas que ses esclaves aient des addictions autres que celles qu'il leur donnait. Or Ari avait déjà eu un autre maître avant Jalmack et était accro à la cigarette depuis le biberon à cause de ce maître-là.

_ T'as détroussé des gens sur le chemin ? Demanda d'un ton entendu le garçon aux yeux noirs en fixant son ami fumeur.

_ Ils voulaient m'empêcher d'obéir aux ordres de l'autre, j'en ai juste profité après les avoir mis hors combat, lâcha Ari en savourant sa cigarette comme si c'était un morceau de viande bien juteux. Quand on sera rentré, je te filerais la côte de porc que j'ai pu choper, une vraie merveille, tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles, dit-il à un Luffy qui le fixait en n'arrivant pas à se retenir de baver. Si Jalmack les nourrissait 'bien' afin qu'ils soient performants dans l'Arène, ce n'était pas vraiment une alimentation qui convenait à l'un ou l'autre des enfants. Fruits et légumes étaient abondants alors que la viande était cantonné à un seul morceau de 100 grammes par repas, ce qui laissaient les deux esclaves sur leur faim de viande soit rouge soit rôtie, selon leurs préférences respectives.

Après environ deux heures d'attente assez fastidieuse pour les deux enfants, même s'ils avaient maintenant l'habitude de devoir attendre patiemment, les premières personnes commencèrent à sortir de la Salle des Ventes. Pirates, nobles, vendeurs, acheteurs avec leurs esclaves, un cortège ininterrompu qui avait presque comme rituel de tourner la tête vers les deux enfants habillés en simples tuniques blanches, l'une d'elle tachetée de sang, avec des armoiries brodées sur leur sein droit. Jalmack tenait à ce que ses meilleurs esclaves soient richement habillés et surtout, qu'ils aient ses armoiries bien en évidence à tout moment … même quand ils étaient nus, comme en attestait la deuxième marque brûlée dans la peau des deux enfants, sur leur torse et non sur leur dos cette fois.

Finalement, Ezir et Veliziah sortirent, accompagnés de la vingtaine d'agents gouvernementaux et de la demie-douzaine d'autres esclaves qui composaient le groupe avec lequel Luffy et Ari étaient arrivés à Sabaody. Les deux enfants remarquèrent pourtant bien vite qu'il y avait une addition au cortège, une jeune adolescente, dont les longs cheveux roses étaient actuellement saisis par Ezir qui semblait lui expliquer les règles de la 'Maison'.

_ Vous deux, je vous ai trouvé un cadeau, vu que je vous en devais un à tous les deux, lança Ezir avec un sourire de défi dirigé vers Luffy. Il leur lança alors la jeune fille. Veillez à ce qu'elle soit prête à l'emploi dans une semaine, Fruit compris, ordonna-t-il avant de faire un signe à certains des agents qui les accompagnaient.

_ Ramenez-les au port, un autre navire devrait vous attendre, ils doivent assister à la fête de Mjosgard, mon neveu y tient, déclara-t-il d'un air impérieux. Les hommes en noirs s'inclinèrent rapidement et prirent les trois esclaves par leurs chaînes pour les emmener vers le Grove où les attendait le navire.

_ Vous allez me le payer les loufiats ! Grogna la fille alors qu'elle était traîné comme Luffy et Ari par les hommes du Gouvernement. L'un d'eux cracha sur elle avant de continuer de courir avec les autres pour rejoindre le navire. Luffy et Ari ne dirent rien, ils étaient habitués à ce que les serviteurs de monstres comme les Tenryubitos soient généralement aussi voir encore plus monstrueux. Les hommes du gouvernement n'évitaient jamais une opportunité de faire passer sur les esclaves dont ils avaient la charge leur frustration d'être traité comme de vulgaires moins que rien par les Nobles Mondiaux.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite vers le bateau affrété pour les ramener à Mariejois et furent immédiatement jetés dans une cabine avec seulement un lit de taille moyenne, un bureau et une lampe défectueuse.

_ Ces faces de rat, qu'il m'enlèvent mes chaînes et je vais leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe ! Jura la jeune fille dès qu'ils eurent fermé la porte.

Luffy vit Ari se mettre dans un coin vers le hublot ouvert pour fumer et se rapprocha de la fille aux cheveux roses en la fixant avec curiosité.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il sous les yeux désintéressé d'Ari et s'attirant un regard furieux de la fille.

_ C'est pas tes affaires, dit-elle avec hargne. Et si tu crois, avec ton pote, que je vais écarter les cuisses pour vous deux, vous avez intérêt à aimer flirter avec la mort, lâcha-t-elle, faisant se lever l'un des sourcils d'Ari tandis que Luffy se détournait d'elle avec un soupir déçu.

_ On a neuf ans, on s'en fout de tes cuisses, ou de ce qu'il y a au-dessus, fit Ari avant de fouiller sa tunique et de lancer un objet brillant à Luffy qui ouvrit de grands yeux brillants en voyant l'objet. Il le prit en main, révélant une flasque d'une couleur métallique étincelante et s'empressa de dévisser le bouchon pour boire une rasade.

_ Oh ouais … lâcha-t-il avec soulagement alors qu'un liquide clair ruisselait dans sa bouche. Foutu Jalmack, m'en a pas filé depuis plus d'une semaine, fustigea le garçon aux yeux noirs en rebouchant la flasque et en la dissimulant dans sa propre tunique.

_ On dirait que votre jeune âge ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier la cigarette ou l'alcool, alors pourquoi pas le viol ? Questionna d'un air dédaigneux la troisième occupante de la chambre pour la courte traversée.

_ Tch … on est pas le même genre de monstres que ces limaces ailées, répondit Luffy en haussant les épaules.

_ Lui parle pas Luffy, tu vois pas que madame croit tout savoir sur le monde parce qu'elle est esclave et plus âgée, envoya Ari en se détournant de la fille qui s'était empourprée à sa remarque.

_ C'est pas ça ! Mais … vous m'avez accepté comme votre cadeau sans même un commentaire ! Pointa-t-elle de vive voix. Désolé si j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ça va être une partie de plaisir de mon côté, être l'esclave de deux esclaves qui auront carte blanche pour me faire tout ce que leur esprit masculin dégénéré pourra bien imaginer !

_ Une fille aurait été pire, assura Ari. Mon ancien maître avait une femme avec des goûts assez dégueulasses. Entre elle et la petite nièce de Charloss, ce sont les deux maîtres que j'ai trouvé les plus répugnants et c'étaient des femmes.

_ Heureusement que Jalmack arrêtent celles de la Famille quand elles vont trop loin, contribua Luffy.

_ Je … Je ne sais pas … depuis quand êtes-vous esclaves … vous avez l'air un peu plus …

_ Expérimentés ? Coupa Luffy avant d'échanger un regard avec Ari. Ça fait deux ans pour moi.

_ Presque huit ans, avoua Ari.

_ Ah oui, là, moi, ça ne fait que trois mois et j'ai envie de … DEUX ET HUIT ANS !? Beugla-t-elle en lançant un regard affolé aux deux. Comment vous survivez ? Demanda-t-elle. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas besoin de trop se creuser la tête pour savoir de quoi elle parlait, un esclave ne passait généralement pas l'année à Mariejois.

_ Suffit de rester utile et d'obéir, résuma Ari. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Luffy dès qu'il avait mis dans sa chambre, deux ans auparavant. Le garçon était assez rebelle dans son fonctionnement et n'avait pas aimé du tout ces conseils mais les avait appliqués en se raccrochant à l'espoir que ses frères viendraient le chercher et qu'il devait rester en vie jusque là, contrairement aux nombreux esclaves qu'il avait vu mourir parce qu'ils refusaient ou hésitaient quand ils devaient accomplir la volonté des Dragons Célestes.

_ Il a raison hein, renchérit Luffy en voyant le doute sur le visage de la jeune fille. Si tu écoutes bien tout ce qu'ils disent, que tu te souviens bien de comment parler aux différents maîtres et que tu arrives à montrer que tu leur sers à quelque chose, tu risques pas grand chose, expliqua-t-il, à part s'il y en a un qui veut tester un truc ou s'amuser en tuant quelqu'un.

_ Là, il faut prier pour que tu ne sois pas choisi ou trop utile pour être sacrifié pour le divertissement, compléta Ari.

_ Alors, tu t'appelles comment ? Redemanda Luffy d'un ton à nouveau enjoué à l'idée de peut-être se faire une nouvelle amie.

_ Bonney, Jewelry Bonney, répondit la fille alors qu'Ari pouvait voir son corps se détendre un peu.

_ Luffy.

_ Ari, décida d'ajouter le garçon aux yeux verts.

_ Pas de noms de famille ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air curieux.

_ Ari m'a dit de pas dire, que si les maîtres le savait, j'aurais des problèmes, partagea Luffy, faisant se froncer les sourcils de Bonney.

_ C'est justifié, dit simplement l'autre garçon. Et pour moi, c'est la même chose, si ces limaces l'apprennent, je serais dans la merde.

_ Même moi je le connais pas son nom, fit Luffy en montrant Ari du doigt.

_ Montre pas du doigt, t'as vu ce qu'a fait Jalmack la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'a pointé du doigt, réprimanda Ari alors que Luffy pâlissait et rétractait sa main.

_ Il l'a coupé, se souvint-il d'une voix blanche.

_ Jalmack, ça fait plusieurs fois que vous en parlez, c'est qui ? Interrogea Bonney.

_ T'es pas très au courant de ce qui se passe à Mariejois et de qui sont les Tenryubitos, non ? Pointa Ari d'un air amusé alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux après avoir terminé sa cigarette. Jalmack est le maître de la Famille que tu vas servir dès à présent.

_ Je croyais que j'étais à vous, fit Bonney d'un ton hésitant.

_ Ouais mais on est à Jalmack, répondit Luffy. Donc s'il nous dit de te dire de faire quelque chose, on doit le dire et tu dois le faire.

_ De quoi es-tu capable ? Demanda Ari après un instant de silence alors que Bonney s'était étendue sur le lit.

_ Baiser, je suis assez bonne non ? C'est ce que m'a fait faire cette raclure du début à la fin, cracha d'un ton venimeux la fille aux cheveux roses en se relevant brutalement. Elle fut interloqué en voyant le regard pensif d'Ari alors que son regard balayait son corps.

_ Pas suffisant, t'es pas mal mais il y a largement mieux déjà au Palais, fit Ari.

_ Et puis, Ezir a tué Naliah et Gratience quand je les ai refusées tout à l'heure, et elles étaient mieux qu'elle, ajouta Luffy, les deux garçons ignorant totalement l'expression insultée de la jeune fille à leurs côtés.

_ T'as rien d'autre ? Questionna Ari.

_ Je … d'où vous dîtes que je serais pas assez …

_ Pars pas en live, la coupa Ari en levant une main. Je te dis juste les choses comme elles sont. Là maintenant, comme t'es, c'est pas suffisant pour survivre plus de quelques semaines au Palais si tu ne fais que passer du temps sur ton dos, il te faut autre chose. Rien que nous, on serait de meilleurs coups que toi déjà. Il te faut quelque chose d'unique si tu veux passer la barrière des 'un an', exposa Ari alors que le regard de Luffy s'illuminait.

_ Hé ! Tu crois qu'on pourrait lui filer un de ces trucs ? S'enquit-il auprès d'Ari en échangeant avec lui un regard éloquent. Ari se mit à réfléchir à la question en observant Bonney avec tant d'attention qu'elle se mit à rougit malgré elle.

_ On pourrait … celui de l'âge ? Fit Ari en tendant la main à Luffy. Celui-ci avait fourré les mains dans sa bouche, à la stupeur de Bonney, et semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa gorge … ou même plus bas, la forme de ses doigts apparaissant sous sa peau distendue. Ses mains se retirèrent alors soudainement et il déposa un sac dans la main d'Ari. Dans le sac, un étrange fruit en forme de gros grain de raisin d'une couleur bleue électrique avec des cylindres s'amincissant en leur milieu sur toute sa peau.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Bonney en observant l'objet d'un air intrigué.

_ Un Fruit du Démon, te donnant un pouvoir en échange de ta capacité à nager, informa Ari. Celui-ci est le Fruit du Temps, ou de l'Age, l'utilisateur choisit généralement comment il veut nommer son Fruit, même si des recueils les montrant avec leurs pouvoirs existent.

_ Et quoi … vous voulez que je le prenne ? Demanda Bonney.

_ Avec ça, tu pourras survivre si tu suis les ordres et garde la tête baissée … mais cette survie sera coûteuse, déclara Ari. Avec ce fruit, de ce que j'en ai vu avec son ancienne utilisatrice, tu peux te rajeunir ou te vieillir à volonté, une capacité très appréciée par les maîtres … mais il faudra que tu t'attendes à être forcée à rajeunir pour les satisfaire sous cette forme, avertit Ari.

_ Vous voulez dire que si je bouffe ce truc, je devrais accepter de me faire passer dessus sous ma forme de gamine de huit ou dix ans à chaque fois que ça leur prendra !? Éclata la jeune fille en fixant Ari d'un air assassin. Ça te ferait plaisir ça hein ? Que je sois de ton âge quand tu pourras jouir de tes droit de maître, envoya-t-elle tout-à-coup, faisant s'assombrir le regard de Luffy alors que les yeux d'Ari gagnaient un éclat amusé en eux.

_ Tu crois toujours qu'on est pareil qu'eux !? Répliqua Luffy. Si on fait ça, c'est pour t'aider, je te défends d'insulter Ari ! Il veut seulement te permettre de survivre pour retourner à ta famille après !

_ Luffy, c'est bon, calma Ari en tapotant le dos du garçon qui avait des larmes de frustration ou de rage qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il a ses règles, fit-il à Bonney alors que du rose montait aux joues du garçon qui s'essuyait toujours les joues avec les bras. La fille aux cheveux roses, elle, sursauta quand elle l'entendit dire ça.

_ Ses règles … Er …

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Demanda Ari d'un ton bien plus froid qu'à n'importe quel moment dans la conversation alors qu'il s'avançait vers Bonney. Celle-ci recula sur le lit, apeuré par le regard sinistre du garçon, jusqu'à heurter le mur. Tu crois que je te suggère ça pour le plaisir ? Que j'ai survécu en me comportant comme ces abominations ? Tu veux que je te dise dans quel monde t'es tombé ? Demanda-t-il avec un rictus sadique. T'es bientôt en Enfer, Bonney, Mariejois ! La Capitale Infernale de ce Monde corrompu et pourri par ses propres habitants. Personnellement, j'ai un Fruit aussi, donné quand j'étais tout jeune. Pour que je puisse quand même être utile alors que je n'avais que deux ans, ils m'ont fait manger le Fruit du Sang, je peux saigner tant que je veux, je ne mourrais jamais, lâcha Ari d'une voix glaciale.

A ce moment-là, Ari était presque tête contre tête avec Bonney, un genou sur le lit et elle plaquée contre le mur.

_ Tu sais pourquoi ce Fruit est l'un des pires à avoir en tant qu'esclave ? Demanda Ari. Bonney nia de la tête, ses yeux restant tout de même rivés sur les iris assombris du garçon. Parce qu'il permet aux maîtres de s'adonner à toutes les tortures physiques qu'ils peuvent imaginer sans jamais que l'esclave ne soit en danger de mort, le sang continue juste de couler, par litres, et il suffit de nourrir l'esclave pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre dans ces conditions.

_ Je … Je m'exc...

_ Mais c'est pas le pire, interrompit Ari avant de lancer un regard triste vers Luffy. Luffy a le Fruit du Caoutchoutier, dévoila Ari. Un fruit qui lui permet de s'étirer, imagine tout ce que quelqu'un peut faire avec un tel Fruit, lâcha-t-il d'un air dégoûté alors que Bonney les regardait d'un air horrifié.

_ Ari, c'est toi qui a le pire, tu ressens toute la douleur quand ils te tranchent, intervint Luffy. Ari allait le contredire quand le garçon posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. Ça sert à rien d'en parler de toute façon. Il se tourna ensuite vers Bonney. Soit tu manges le Fruit et tu peux espérer être encore en vie quand on aura trouver un moyen de se tirer d'ici, soit tu ne le manges pas et tu finiras morte dans quelques semaines, voir mois si t'arrives à être suffisamment satisfaisante avec les maîtres. Tu as dix minutes, on est bientôt à Mariejois, prévint Luffy avant de se détourner d'elle pour vider d'un trait la flasque qu'il avait dans les mains.

Il ne fallut que trois minutes pour que Bonney ne se décide à croquer dans le fruit avant de manquer de défaillir quand le goût immonde de la chose frappa ses papilles gustatives tel un concentré d'odeur de pieds.

_ C'est dégueulasse, s'étouffa-t-elle après avoir englouti tout le fruit.

_ Tu n'avais besoin que de la première bouchée, révéla Ari avec un petit sourire en coin quand elle le foudroya du regard.

_ C'est de bonne guerre, se résigna-t-elle. Je m'excuse pour avoir insinué que vous étiez le même genre de monstres qu'eux … et tout le reste.

_ T'inquiètes, lança Luffy en souriant de toutes ses dents. T'as l'air d'avoir eu trois mois de merde.

_ Mais c'était pas un Tenryubito et vous connaissez mieux que moi l'endroit où on va … attendez ! Un truc que je comprends pas, le Fruit du Caoutchouc, il transforme pas en fille … et Luffy, t'es bien un gars ? Demanda soudainement Bonney.

_ Ouais … en principe, marmonna Luffy.

_ Jalmack a mis la main sur un sérum qui permet de changer le sexe des gens, Luffy et moi avons malheureusement été les cibles de ce truc, donc actuellement, on est des filles … et on a découvert qu'on était assez précoce sexuellement, soupira Ari.

_ C'est alarmant comme truc ça … un sérum qui permet de changer le sexe des gens … comment ça se fait qu'on ne sait pas que ça existe ?

_ Ça a l'air d'être le résultat d'un Fruit du Démon, et Jalmack a parlé du Marché Noir, il y a de grandes chances qu'un mec avec un Fruit lui permettant d'obtenir ce sérum ait décidé de faire quelques berris en le vendant, conjectura Ari en haussant les épaules.

_ Et vous savez si vous pouvez retourner à la normale ? Demanda Bonney.

_ On a une fiole qu'on a piqué à un pote de Jalmack, mais pas encore deux, expliqua Ari. Et sinon, apparemment, l'hormone contenu dans la fiole s'occupe simplement de changer le sexe, pas de changer en homme ou femme, donc simplement en reprendre une dose est suffisant.

_ Wow … étrange quand même, fit Bonney.

* * *

 _Merci aux lecteurs, et merci à ceux qui ont commenté, ça fait toujours plaisir._

 _Pour ce qui est du Haki, j'ai conscience que c'est tôt, forcément, mais je me base sur les exemples d'Ace et d'Aisa, qui ont tous les deux cette capacité à un très jeune âge. Ensuite, Luffy n'apprend vraiment qu'à utiliser le Haki des Rois, le reste sera plus compliqué._

 _Et pour ce chapitre, l'arrivée de Bonney ! J'ai hâte de voir le sens des paroles d'Akainu à son sujet et je me suis dit que ça pourrait très bien être un truc du genre._

 _Il y aura une explication concernant le 'Pourquoi Luffy et Ari ont-ils un autre Fruit ?'' (Avant qu'on ne me saute dessus en me disant qu'un fruit ça se trouve pas comme ça x)_


End file.
